Oh, Injustiça
by Blanxe
Summary: Wufei deve ter sido muito injusto em sua vida passada, porque a Justiça está contra atacando e com força total. Agora ele está preso a um predicamento… ele está apaixonado por um piloto que não suporta! *** Tradução Autorizada pela Autora One-Hep-Cat ***
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, Injustiça**

By One-Hep-Cat

_Tradução:_ _Blanxe_

_Revisão_: _Likaah_

_-_

_**Aviso:** Shounen-ai, talvez evoluindo para yaoi. Veremos para o que Wufei está preparado. – sorri – Flame se precisar, mas o mundo já está cheio desse tipo de coisa! Leia algo que você realmente goste ao invés disso! Críticas construtivas eu acho que sou grande o bastante para dar conta._

_**Disclaimer:** Minha política é dizer apenas uma vez. GW não me pertence ou qualquer outra coisa relacionada à obra, mas devo esclarecer que eu gosto de fingir que o Duo é meu – pisca – Naturalmente que qualquer personagem original me pertence._

_**Resenha:** Tem um pouco de tudo. Wufei deve ter sido muito injusto em sua vida passada porque a Justiça está contra-atacando. Com força total. Agora ele está preso a um predicamento… ele está apaixonado por um piloto que não suporta! Classificado para linguagem, violência e lemonada._

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

'_Eu realmente te odeio, seu bastardo.'_ Ele está sentado lá, no Gundam ao lado do meu, observando Death com um sorriso em seu rosto. Provavelmente com uma música em seu coração também. Tolo. Ele é sempre um extremo – feliz ou zangado, completamente previsível, ou completamente alienado, e nunca um meio termo. Agora mesmo, eu o acho um alienado. Alienado pelo que sinto por ele. E agora mesmo, assim está bom. Eu, de qualquer maneira, não quero isso óbvio. Veja você… há uma coisa que eu descobri recentemente. Eu estou apaixonado por ele. Bastardo.

Eu estou enojado de mim mesmo. Não porque ele é um homem, imagine. Não, eu acredito que você possa se apaixonar por quem quer que você queira. Amor não conhece sexo. É assim mesmo. Não, não é pelo sexo dele. É ele. A pessoa. Ele mesmo. Entende? Se eu tivesse que me apaixonar por um homem, ou qualquer outra pessoa, porque tinha que ser justo ele? Se você me perguntasse, Kushrenada teria sido uma escolha mais óbvia. Se eu optasse por responder tamanha besteira, essa seria a resposta. Ou talvez Marquise, se eu estivesse mais desesperado. Mas não. Eu, Wufei Chang, tinha que me apaixonar pelo desgraçado do Duo Maxwell.

Eu tento descobrir o porquê. O que eu posso realmente gostar nele? Sua personalidade não salva qualquer qualidade. Ele é escandaloso, atrevido, cabeça dura e mal-educado. Ele fala demais, é completamente irracional e não tem a mínima idéia do que é a verdadeira justiça. Ele faz sua própria justiça. Ou, talvez, ele sequer saiba o significado da palavra. Eu nunca consegui saber ao certo quanto a isso. Seu senso de certo e errado me confundem e não são compatíveis com o meu; eu tenho certeza de que o meu é mais lógico que o dele, mesmo que esses sentimentos sejam completamente ilógicos.

- Hey, Heero! Você está trabalhando no Wing? – eu o escutei gritar e me contraí. Ele é tão malditamente escandaloso… e alegre.

"_Como pode Shinigami ser assim? Com tantas mortes que você traz? Me responda essa, Maxwell."_

Olhando para baixo de Nataku, para o qual eu deveria estar voltado ao invés de negligenciá-lo, eu vejo Yui cruzando a plataforma para o Wing. Como sempre, ele ignora Maxwell. Mas acho que pensando bem, se ele quisesse mesmo falar, diria algo mais ou menos como: ' Meta-se com seus próprios negócios.' Pelo menos é o que eu diria.

Eu olho para Maxwell. Ele está debruçado em Death, admirando-o com o queixo apoiado em uma das mãos e um sorriso estúpido no rosto. Esse é outro problema. Ele está apaixonado por Yui. Todos nós notamos. É tão cegamente óbvio que até eu percebi. E eu sequer presto atenção nele. Bem, não muito. Apenas recentemente. Vê? Ele não é bom em esconder as coisas, não importa o quanto ele tente. E ele tenta. Eu acho que posso lhe dar créditos pelo esforço, se eu quiser. Eu acho que o único que nunca notou foi Yui, isso porque ele é mais tapado do que o Maxwell quando se trata de decifrar as pessoas.

Eu volto a me sentar em Nataku e suspiro. O que existe para gostar nele? Eu lanço um olhar para o objeto de meus desejos não-realizados. Deve ser o cabelo. Todo aquele maldito cabelo castanho brilhante. Eu estou enojado com esse pensamento. Não me leve a mal. É um cabelo bonito, mas eu nunca imaginei que eu seria tão fútil a ponto de ter tara por cabelos.

Nataku, eu sou fraco. Se você quiser, pode se auto-destruir. Leve-me com você, juntamente com esses pensamentos idiotas.

De novo, eu suspiro. Como sempre, Nataku, você não me escuta. Eu acho que se quiser me auto-destruir, vou ter de apertar o botão eu mesmo. Merda. Eu sou muito fraco para isso agora. Onde está a justiça quando eu preciso? Dê-me justiça!

Eu escuto um som como passos. Olho para fora mais uma vez e vejo Maxwell cruzando o hangar. Provavelmente vai oferecer conselhos que ele sabe que Yui não vai aceitar. Idiota. Não sei porque ele se dá ao trabalho; é perda de tempo e esforço.

- Você conseguirá mais falando com um tijolo na parede. - Eu queria dizer. E eu digo. Ele não escuta, e sei que ele não levaria em consideração mesmo se ouvisse.

Nem um minuto depois, ele surge de novo. Yui não deve estar com humor para escutá-lo. _'Ele ameaçou te matar de novo? Eu jamais faria isso, sabia? Eu acho que faria. Ou não. Por que você permite isso? Mas você continua sorrindo. Como você consegue?'_ Ele olha para Wing, balança a cabeça e continua. Sua trança castanha serpenteia por sobre suas costas, enquanto ele caminha. Maldito cabelo!

Ah. Eu o odeio. Dane-se tudo… Eu o amo também. Me escute. _Ele é um idiota? _Ugh. _Eu_ sou o idiota aqui. Com um grunhido, eu me viro. Cansei de você, Maxwell.

Eu pego minha chave Philips e finalmente vou ao trabalho. Nataku, eu te negligenciei. Eu peço desculpas.

----

É hora da janta agora. Eu estou atrasado, é claro, terminando os reparos em Nataku. Eu _teria_ terminado a tempo, se um certo piloto idiota tivesse ficado longe do hangar. Talvez eu realmente _devesse _fazer o que Yui sempre ameaça: Matar Maxwell. Seria fácil. Como esmagar um inseto.Claro que depois disso eu me tornaria um fugitivo. Os outros pilotos, tirandoYui talvez, iriam me querer morto.E eu acho que não posso matar uma pessoa a sangue frio. É contra meu treinamento e oh, a culpa…

Merda.Eu suponho que ele vá viver.

Amaldiçoados sentimentos!

- Wufei! Você já vem comer? Eu sei que passar um tempo com seu Gundam é mais importante, mas nós, garotos em fase de crescimento, precisamos de nutrientes! Bem, de qualquer forma eu te trouxe alguma comida.

Eu olhei por sobre Nataku e lá estava Maxwell em pé. Ele estava acenando com um pacote na mão e comendo um sanduíche enorme, que segurava com a outra. Honestamente, esse garoto come como um pássaro – duas vezes mais que o peso de seu corpo. E é surpreendente, considerando que ele continua muito magro. Eu acho que toda sua infinita energia faz com que ele queime tudo.

- Wufei, você tá me escutando, certo? – Ele gritou mais alto.

Eu me endireito e pisco. Merda, estou agindo como ele. Olhando distante para tamanha beleza – eu sacudo minha cabeça. Até parece que eu tenho chance com ele babando por Yui.

- Eu não, – Droga, minha voz está estranha. Eu limpo minha garganta e tento mais uma vez. – Eu não estou com fome. Tenho coisas a fazer, portanto, não me perturbe.

- Grosso como sempre. Vou deixar no painel de controle. – Ele se virou e foi embora, com aquela trança castanha brilhante serpenteando sem controle por suas costas. E tolo que sou, eu admiro. E eu _quero._

- Hey… o que tem no pacote? – e imediatamente, eu quero me chutar. Eu poderia checar a droga do pacote sozinho, mas não… Eu quero que ele fique e pelo menos uma segunda vez em tantos minutos, eu amaldiçôo esses sentimentos.

Maxwell se vira e levanta seu sanduíche.

- Um desses. Sem maionese. Sem tomate. Hey, não me olhe assim. Pode confiar. Depois de você ter quase me matado da última vez, eu aprendi a minha lição. – Ele forçou um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Eu queria arrancar aquele sorriso daquele rosto travesso. Eu… Eu queria aquele sorriso. Eu queria provar aquele sorriso, aquele encantador sorriso. Qual seria o gosto de Maxwell? Aqueles lábios, aqueles – Merda! O que estou _pensando_! Balanço minha cabeça. Meu corpo está reagindo a esses pensamentos. Pare agora, ou eu _vou_ me auto-detonar.

Merda, merda, dupla merda.

Dupla.

Duo.

_Diabos!_

Eu soco meu punho no espaço vazio de metal dentro de Nataku. A dor se espalhando por meu braço traz claridade aos meus pensamentos. Maxwell está me dando um olhar estranho e com razão.

- É melhor não ter mesmo. – eu consegui falar antes de desaparecer dentro de Nataku mais uma vez. Por que ele não pode ir para outro lugar? Talvez… se explodir por aí? Sim. Por que ele tem que inconscientemente me atormentar? As coisas que eu quero fazer com ele fariam uma prostituta corar. E em momentos como esse, que eu me encontro quase fraco demais para resistir.

Passos ecoam para longe e ele se foi. Eu solto um suspiro de alívio, esfregando minha mão dolorida.

- Nataku, na próxima missão nós vamos sozinhos. – Talvez então eu seja forte o bastante para me auto-destruir.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_Esta fic está sendo traduzida com autorização da autora, que gentilmente me cedeu o direito para isso._

_Quero agradecer a **Likaah** pela revisão, que ela pegou com a maior boa vontade, mesmo tendo aversão a coisa mais linda e fofa do mundo, chamada Wufei Chang… ( Mady e eu ainda vamos te doutrinar Srta. Carvell, espere e verá.)_

_Bem, espero que gostem da fic, assim como eu gostei…_

_**Blanxe**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, Injustiça**

By One-Hep-Cat

**_Tradução:_** _Blanxe_

**_Revisão_**: _Likaah_

_-_

**Capítulo 2:**

Como eu acabei nessa situação precária? Por causa dela, eu concluo que sou a pessoa mais sortuda em não ter sorte em toda existência. De acordo com meu desejo, em uma missão completada há meia hora no máximo, Duo- Desgraçado-Maxwell quase conseguiu ser explodido. Atenção para a palavra _quase_. Idiota! Se você vai conceder um de meus mais sinistros desejos, faça direito!

E quem está preso cuidando de seus machucados como uma mãe devotada? Eu. Oh, a desumanidade. A justiça está rindo de mim. Debochando de mim. Punindo-me. Ela está me dizendo o quão idiota eu sou… dando dicas de que em minha vida passada eu devo ter causado uma grande injustiça para merecer esse tormento sádico. Quando eu disse 'Dê-me justiça', eu não quis dizer _isso aqui_!

Agora mesmo, ele está falando sobre deus-sabe-o quê. Eu estou efetivamente ignorando sua voz. É com seu peito nu que eu estou tendo problemas – compacto e definido com um delicado bronzeamento, algumas cicatrizes… e por que eu continuo olhando? Eu estou tentando com toda minha força me concentrar no sangramento do corte em seu bíceps esquerdo, fazendo um trabalho decente nele. Se eu encarar friamente o bastante, o sangue semi-seco, posso efetivamente bloquear qualquer coisa que ele diga ou faça.

- Hey, Wufei. Você me odeia ou algo parecido?

Exceto isso, aparentemente. E como resultado dessa distração, meus olhos vagaram para seu peito nu de novo. Amaldiçoado! Eu resmungo e aperto a bandagem, fazendo-o se contrair. Com isso, eu me sinto melhor.

- Porque… bem, eu estou tentando ter uma conversa amigável e – ouch! – você está me ignorando completamente, cara. Eu acho que você nunca me disse nada, a não ser que fosse absolutamente necessário. Sabe como é, apesar do rótulo de Shinigami, eu acho que sou um cara muito legal. Quer dizer, eu posso ser esquecido e Quatre diz que sou mal-educado e eu sou o primeiro a admitir que sou geralmente uma pessoa muito escandalosa, mas quer saber… apesar disso, - ele continua, mesmo que eu o esteja ignorando. Tentando ignorar. O peito_. Maldição!_

- Você vai ficar parado? – eu finalmente murmurei. – Sua constante inquietação está apenas fazendo as coisas piorarem.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Bem, se você puder andar logo com isso!

Maxwell é obviamente um homem sem paciência. É incrível que ele consiga manter seus sentimentos por Yui durante tanto tempo. Eu o encarei.

- Então pare quieto.

- Então pare de demorar tanto!

Eu suspiro.

- Eu não vou discutir com você. Isso é ridículo.

Ele chutou o pé infantilmente.

- Bem, pelo menos você estava falando comigo. – ele murmurou.

- Fale sozinho, idiota.

-Não! Eu não sou louco, sabia. – ele resmungou.

- Pois conseguiria me enganar. – estapeando o esparadrapo na bandagem, eu dei um passo para trás. – Pronto. Acabou.

Ele me deu um olhar longo e eu quase me inquietei também.

- Você _realmente_ me odeia, não é mesmo?

'Claro que não, seu idiota' – eu queria dizer – 'Como poderia te odiar? Pelos deuses, eu te amo! Apesar do fato de que eu realmente não te suporto! Você acredita? Porque eu certamente não' Mas ao invés disso, eu digo:

- Você quer parar de encher com isso? Vá comer alguma coisa.

Ele me faz uma careta.

- Certo. Da próxima vez serei gentil o bastante para fazer um sanduíche pra você, e cuidado! Muito tomate. – mas ele sorriu.

- Eu não iria querer. – eu disse enquanto ele saía, e então eu quase me chutei. Ele conseguiu exatamente o que queria – que eu falasse com ele sem qualquer razão específica. Desgraçado! Claro que parte de mim estava gritando de alegria. Nós estávamos conversando, realmente conversando. Tudo bem, foi mais como argumentando, mas esse não é o ponto. Nós argumentamos por algo que não tinha nada a ver com a missão. Apenas nós dois.

A parte em mim gritando de alegria estava agora dançando com um pouco de ginga, e eu sou grato que ela esteja no fundo de minha mente. Como eu explicaria estar dançando gingado? Eu não danço. De jeito ou maneira nenhuma. Nem mesmo se Maxwell pedisse. Bem… eu não posso afirmar isso com certeza. Droga!

Eu limpo o kit de primeiros socorros, o jogo em algum lugar – sem prestar atenção onde – e sigo para me juntar aos meus companheiros pilotos. Maxwell está distraindo os outros com histórias da batalha como se eles não estivessem estado lá e visto com seus próprios olhos. Eu consigo sorrir até que noto sua persistência em lançar olhares para Yui, que tem sua atenção voltada para o laptop. Yui o ignora e, mesmo assim, Maxwell continua buscando por sua aceitação.

Idiota! Eu quero pegá-lo e sacudi-lo para lhe trazer algum senso. Dizer a ele 'Seu babaca! Ele nunca vai te amar! Mas por alguma razão louca, _eu sim_!' Mas isso não importa, porque ele só tem olhos para Yui e meus sentimentos serão apenas algo entre as seguintes linhas: 'Oh, eu me sinto honrado. Obrigado…' Se chegasse a isso. Porque, com toda honestidade, eu não me vejo fazendo uma asnice dessas em primeiro lugar.

Ele sopra uma mecha de cabelo castanho de seus olhos índigos e me olha com um sorriso. Oh Deus, eu quero…

- Que bom que se juntou a nós.

- Sai da frente. – eu o empurro para o lado e instantaneamente me arrependo. Minhas mãos formigam com o contato e eu as fecho em punhos, com minhas unhas cravando nas minhas palmas da mão. E eu quero, eu quero…

Do outro lado da mesa, Winner está me olhando. Eu levanto uma sobrancelha em sua direção. O que ele está olhando…

Oh merda…

Um pequeno sorriso de reconhecimento aparece em sua face. Sensitivo desgraçado! _'Não. Não. NÃO!_' Eu mentalmente grito em sua direção, mas é lógico que ele não acredita. Inferno, nem eu! Ele me oferece um sorriso solidário e se volta para Maxwell.

Eu o olho com raiva. Eu não preciso da merda da compaixão dele. Não, não, não… O que eu preciso é de terapia.

- Então pessoal, o que vocês acham? – Maxwell se balança em sua cadeira e enlaça sua mão atrás de sua cabeça. Com um pouco de malícia, eu espero que ele caia. Engula essa, Winner. – É minha opinião que Heero e Wufei são ambos muito anti-sociais. Você também Trowa, mas você não é a metade do que eles são, então não estou muito preocupado com isso ainda.

Nós todos olhamos para ele, tentando imaginar que inferno ele queria dizer com isso. Pelo menos, era o que eu me perguntava. Yui confirma com apenas uma frase:

- Onde quer chegar?

Ele se balança para frente em sua cadeira, mostrando-se um pouco entusiasmado.

- Meu ponto é pensar que deveríamos ir a um club essa noite, para nos divertimos pelo menos uma vez! Nós temos dezesseis anos, pelo amor de Deus. – ele olhou ao redor por assentimentos de aprovação.

Yui e eu lançamos um olhar como se nele tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça. Que tipo de idéia insana é aquela? Parte de mim, a mesma parte que dança gingando, está pensando que isso pode ser… bem, interessante apesar de tudo, mas meu lado 'são', rapidamente chuta essa parte estúpida.

Winner assente com a cabeça entusiasmado.

- Eu acho que poderíamos ter uma noite de folga. – ele diz, sorrindo. Claro que sim. Ele é tão gentil e alegre que eu quase não acredito que ele é um terrorista. Eu não acreditaria, se não o tivesse visto no meio de uma batalha.

E claro, apesar do fato de eu estar tentando me manter distante desses pilotos – um em particular – eu me encontro aceitando por coleguismo. Até mesmo Yui aceitou, apesar de parecer que isso estava o matando. Quem poderia negar a Winner qualquer coisa? Ou a Maxwell, se fosse o caso.

- É isso aí! – Maxwell gritou. Todos nós pulamos. Eu já disse que ele era escandaloso? Ele é um merda de megafone com pernas.

- Apenas se lembrem, sem álcool. – Winner nos recordou. Era inútil. Ele sabe que não é capaz de nos parar – ninguém nunca escuta esse tipo de conselho, mas ele avisou mesmo assim. Ele é tão santo.

A noite vai ser uma das longas e eu sinto que vou precisar de todo o álcool que puder ter nas mãos.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, Injustiça**

By One-Hep-Cat

_**Tradução:**_ _Blanxe_

**_Revisão_:** _Likaah_

_-_

**Capítulo 3:**

Maxwell realmente conseguiu levar todos nós para o club. Isso me surpreendeu, com certeza. Yui vai farrear? E eu?… Bem, não, eu acho que não é surpresa que eu vá. Eu secretamente pasto por aquele bastardo de cabelos castanhos, lembra-se?

Provavelmente pela primeira e talvez última vez em nossa até então curta vida, nós aparentamos a idade que deveríamos. Nós parecemos adolescentes normais que saem para uma noite de… diversão. (Sem sacanagem, certo?) Eu me sinto estranho, nu sem armas escondidas e a minha vestimenta tradicional. Não que o que eu esteja usando seja muito diferente do usual – preto (ao invés de branco), camisa mandarin sem mangas, calças folgadas pretas, cabelo preto preso por um elástico preto. Inferno, eu pareço a morte saindo para se divertir. Maxwell, Sr. Shinigami, que naturalmente deveria estar se parecendo como a morte, está, ao invés disso, alegre como nunca em belas calças pretas largas e uma camisa verde musgo, que exaltavam o avermelhado da trança que entrelaçava seu cabelo. Mas eu não estou olhando. Não, eu não. Os outros? Sabe-se lá o que estão vestindo. Eu não me importo e sei que não deveria me importar com o que Maxwell veste também. O fato de que eu aparentemente _me importo_, me irrita.

Nós passamos por um grupo de garotos da nossa idade e, com desgosto, eu noto o quão escandalosos eles se comportam. Eles riem sem inibição. Eles falam sobre coisas tão sem importância, como se não existisse uma guerra acontecendo sobre suas cabeças vazias. Eles implicam uns com os outros sem maldade, com gestos selvagens e jovialidade. Enquanto olho para frente de novo, eu vejo o quão diferentes nós somos. Mesmo que nós pilotos encarássemos a festa, mesmo que estejamos buscando aproveitar as coisas como adolescentes normais (supostamente), nós continuamos agindo como soldados que estão numa missão de infiltração. Pelo que qualquer um sabe, nós poderíamos estar. Nós falávamos quietamente – somente quando necessário -, olhando ao redor discretamente, como se esperando que um inimigo pulasse de cada canto escuro, nossas mãos pairando sobre nossos bolsos, que deveriam guardar armas, facas ou explosivos. Eu percebi que, comparados àqueles garotos, nós somos anormais.

Novamente, eu me sinto nu.

Maxwell, que está alerta pelo menos essa vez, também nota o quão estranho nos comportamos comparados aos garotos pelos quais passamos.

- Como é, caras! Nós não vamos a um funeral! Se soltem! – ele colocou-se a meu lado, e bateu seu quadril no meu, depois no de Yui, que está de alguma forma perto de mim. O ciúmes levantou sua muito familiar cabeça e eu fechei a expressão de acordo. – Especialmente vocês dois. Vocês são os campeões em matar a diversão.

- Você deveria saber no que estava se metendo. – é a minha resposta. E ele deveria. Yui e eu somos o exato oposto de Maxwell: sistemáticos e sérios para todos os efeitos. Nenhum sinal certo de farreadores enrustidos, em minha opinião.

Ele faz uma careta e enlaça seu braço ao de Winner. Deveria ser o meu. Não! Eu sacudo minha cabeça rapidamente. Parem com isso, hormônios desgraçados!

- Parece que seremos os únicos a nos divertirmos, Quatre.

Yui e eu rodamos nossos olhos ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós não temos a mesma concepção de diversão. – Yui diz.

- Oh sim, eu esqueci. Sua idéia de diversão é explodir os miolos de Relena Peacecraft. – Maxwell fez um guincho engraçado e levantou as mãos defensivamente ao olhar mortal que Yui lhe lançou. – Apenas brincando. – ele ofereceu um sorriso que desarma qualquer um; o sorriso que eu desejo desesperadamente para mim e apenas para mim.

Malditos sentimentos.

Ele reassume a liderança e nos guia até um barulhento e desleixado prédio, nos arrastando por um boxer que parecia segurança, como se este lhe fosse familiar, e isso eu duvidava que era. Quando que ele (ou qualquer um de nós) tinha tempo para festas? Mesmo assim, eu estava admirado com sua confiança.

Enquanto caminho, eu noto que o segurança está admirando o traseiro de Maxwell de forma muito apreciativa. Eu o encarei com um olhar ameaçador.

- Fique longe, bastardo. – silvei, escapulindo para dentro do club com os outros.

Ele é muito mais velho do qualquer um de nós. Se ele pensa que Maxwell é uma garota, ele terá uma grande surpresa. Eu vou me afastar e rir do idiota por seu engano. Se não fosse um erro, ele continuaria tendo uma grande surpresa, mas se ele tentar alguma coisa, eu não sou avesso a uma séria pancadaria se sentir que o acusado merece.

Eu lanço um olhar para Maxwell, que está se movimentando com a nauseante e repetitiva música techno, enquanto nos guia mais para dentro do club. Sim, se aquele segurança olhá-lo de novo, ele merecerá qualquer coisa que meu ciúme tenha para contra-atacar.

Eu sou tão idiotamente patético.

De repente, Maxwell se vira e levanta o meu braço e o de Barton. Meu pulso pula ante o contato. Meus pensamentos vagam para uma outra cena, uma com muita pele suave e nua e minhas mãos emaranhadas em sedosos cabelos castanhos. Meu corpo está perfeitamente tentando aproveitar o cenário. Um pervertido danado, isso que eu sou. Com esforço, eu afasto as imagens para longe e me forço a prestar atenção em suas palavras.

- Wufei, Trowa, vocês podem pegar umas bebidas?

- O quê? Por que não vai você? – eu exigi saber.

Ele estava sorrindo de forma travessa para mim.

- Acorda! Idade não permitida para beber, te diz alguma coisa? Vocês dois parecem e soam ser mais velhos que o resto de nós… E eu tenho certeza que você trouxe a sua… err… identidade, já que você certamente pensou nisso ao contrário de mim.

- Duo, eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia. – Winner disse, sempre o responsável; mesmo assim, Maxwell estava certo. Eu nunca vou a lugar nenhum sem um conjunto de passaportes falsos e identidades (completos, com nomes e idades falsas) comigo – ninguém sabe quando se vai precisar de um desses nesse ramo…

Ignorando-o, Maxwell pega o braço de Yui e puxa-o na direção oposta.

- Vamos, Quatre. Vamos encontrar uma mesa.

Barton e eu nos olhamos e damos de ombros.

- Você acha que ele dirá a Yui essa noite?

Eu olho surpreso para Barton. Mas que…?

- Dizer a ele o que – oh… - Eu dou de ombros, não muito propenso a lidar com aquilo. Internamente, eu espero que ele não diga. – Não é da minha conta. – Eu digo. – E eu não me importo. – Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras! Com a minha sorte do jeito que estava, eu quase esperava ser atingido por um raio. – Apesar de aparentemente ele estar planejando se embebedar, e ele é um bêbado confessional. Eu acho que só a noite dirá.

Barton fez um 'hum' e me lançou um longo olhar. Sua feição é inexpressiva, mas eu sinto como se ele estivesse tentando me ler como a um maldito livro.

- Sim? Você precisa de alguma coisa?

Ele me olha um momento a mais, antes de sacudir a cabeça e seguir para o bar. Um nauseante e frio sentimento de temor cai em meu estômago. Oh…maldita…merda. Ele sabe? Eu… oh Deus, eu sou tão cegamente óbvio como Maxwell?!

Eu quase grito _'Não é o que você pensa!'_, mas me detenho antes de cometer esse erro monumental. Se ele realmente sabe… então ele sabe e não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito. E se ele não sabe, então eu estarei apenas me colocando em uma situação em que eu realmente não quero estar. Ao invés disso, eu grunhi para ele. É um grunhido masculino que nega todas as coisas castanhas e trançadas.

Pele…

Dane-se tudo.

- Quatro cervejas, por favor. – eu grunhi da mesma maneira masculina. Minha expressão deve estar obscura e sem qualquer senso, assim como eu me sentia, porque o bartender expediu meu pedido sem questionar nada. Casualmente, eu estendi as cervejas para Barton, tomando uma para mim mesmo. – Dê essas aos outros.

Ele me dá o mesmo olhar inexpressivo. Eu o desafio com um olhar mortal. _Oh não_. Ele não vai tirar nada de mim. Mas, sem muito esforço, ele desiste – para minha grande surpresa- e vai embora.

Quanto a mim… Eu me camuflo num canto sombrio, sentindo-me confortável e controlado no escuro, enquanto tomo um gole de cerveja. Distante de todos, incluindo de um certo piloto que está fazendo da minha vida um inferno hormonal vivo. Um abrigo seguro…

- Maldito idiota. – Eu murmuro para mim mesmo, tomando outro longo gole. O néctar âmbar é amargo em minha boca, mas eu engulo e bebo de novo. Eu acabei de pensar que este canto sombrio era um abrigo seguro? HA! Eu agora me encontro rindo desse pensamento. Oh, a ironia. Justiça está mesmo se divertindo comigo, porque o que está na minha linha de visão senão o próprio Maxwell, dançando com uma multidão de outros jovens clubbers, que seguiam a mesma faixa etária que ele.

Mesmo me esforçando para lutar, eu me encontro olhando-o com um intenso e faminto sentimento que queima em meu estômago e lentamente se espalha pelo resto todo. Quadris finos se movendo sensualmente e o serpentear de uma trança, é apenas um aditivo para o enlouquecimento daquele efeito maravilhoso. Meu corpo, indiferente ao que eu mentalmente estou gritando a ele (que está entre as linhas de 'não, seu pervertido desgraçado!'), dói com o desejo de esmagar aquele corpo contra o meu. Eu me forço a desviar o olhar. Isso não é justo! E eu não me importo que a vida não seja justa, a minha nunca foi, mas… mas apenas essa vez, Maxwell pode apenas desaparecer e nunca mais voltar?! Será que é realmente pedir muito? Jogando a minha cabeça para trás, eu bebo o resto de minha cerveja de uma só vez, descarto a garrafa e faço meu caminho até o bar para pegar mais uma, ou duas, ou dez. Eu não sei dizer bem, estando com um torpor de bêbado nesse instante.

----

Eu me encontro encarando o gargalo da gelada garrafa marrom. Está vazia. Eu me pergunto como ela ficou assim. Uma segunda e terceira garrafa pousada perto no mesmo estado. Eu suspiro e as empurro para o lado. Alguém ao meu lado protesta e eu percebo tarde demais que as passei para uma vítima inocente. Oh, bem, eu dou um tapinha no ombro da dita vítima e vou embora, ignorando obscenidades que ele profere na minha direção. Eu me sinto tão… confortável agora. Preguiçosamente, para mim, eu faço meu caminho até a mesa onde os outros pilotos estão bebendo. Cutucando Maxwell para o lado – o qual o rosto está suado de tanto dançar, marcado pelas mechas de cabelos castanhos que ondularam com o calor, parecendo pronto para morrer por – Eu me sento e ataco outra cerveja.

- O que perdi? – Eu pergunto sem clareza. Não estou certo de que minhas palavras estão totalmente coerentes, porque minha língua teima em entrar no caminho, mas isso não importa. Eu me recosto na minha cadeira e saboreio o frio liquido âmbar enquanto ele desce por minha garganta.

- Muita dança é o que você perdeu! – Maxwell diz, mais alto do que o usual.

Eu bufo e o empurro.

- Seu bêbado! Você está embriagado!

Ele sorri, oscilando em minha direção. Seus olhos entortam ao tentar me trazer ao foco.

- Você também está!

- Eu não estou! – e então eu soluço. – Isso não significa nada.

- Vocês deveriam realmente parar de beber tanto. – Winner pede por sobre seu copo de água. Tolo e estúpido Winner. Vire homem e pegue uma cerveja!

Eu bufo e levanto minha cerveja.

- Ao álcool! – os outros -excluindo Winner, é claro- levantam suas garrafas em resposta.

- Desce! Desce!!

Winner rolou os olhos e nada mais disse.

Eu recostei minha cabeça no ombro de Maxwell e drenei a garrafa em alguns grandes goles. Satisfeito e confortável de contra aquele ombro, eu deixei a garrafa cair de minha mão em algum lugar na mesa e meus olhos fecharem. E repentinamente eu estou caindo. Meus olhos se abrem tarde demais enquanto minha cabeça bate na cadeira em que eu juro que Maxwell estava. Estrelas explodem diante de meus olhos quando minha cabeça se choca com a madeira. Além do ruindo em meus ouvidos, eu escuto Barton, que está um bêbado feliz, urrar com risadas – algo que ele nunca faria sóbrio. Eu mostro minha língua e procuro pelo corpo que deveria estar na cadeira em que minha cabeça sutilmente fez contato.

Maxwell… ou serão dois dele agora? Ele tem um gêmeo? Eu nunca soube! Espera, só tem um - se eu fixar bastante, os dois se tornam um. Agora faz sentido.

Maxwell tinha puxado Yui para o lado. Ele pensa que está sendo discreto, mas ele está falando alto o bastante para que a gente ouça. Eu alguma vez já mencionei que o considero um megafone com pernas? Ou talvez a cerveja que tenha me dado uma audição excepcional. Eu terei de investigar essa teoria.

- Heero, eu preciso falar com você sobre algo. É… é um pouco importante, você vai prestar atenção em mim?! Obrigado. Hum… bem, já há muito tempo, eu… você sabe. – ele está brincando com a ponta da trança de sua maneira nervosa. Eu quero alcançá-la e fazê-la minha. Perfeito cabelo brilhante.

E aparentemente Yui não sabe, pois sua resposta é um indiferente e vazio olhar, mas eu acho que eu sei.

Maxwell esfrega a nuca.

- Bem, eu… eh, eu gosto de você… quero dizer, eu _realmente_ gosto de você. Eu não posso explicar isso direito e bem… eu espero que não estrague nossa… er, amizade, eu acho que você chamaria assim, mas… - mesmo assim, Yui não responde. – Er… apenas pensei que você deveria saber.

E, sem mais comoção, eu escorreguei de minha cadeira e atingi o chão como um amontoado quebrado, enquanto o significado de suas palavras penetravam minha mente enevoada. Eu tinha perdido. Dane-se tudo! O sentimento que eu nunca quis ou pedi estava agora esmagado como cinzas na ponta de um cigarro num cinzeiro. Isso é desgraçadamente fantástico. Apenas Maxwell, bêbado ou não, tem coragem para tamanha revelação e é tarde demais pra mim. Eu estou começando a odiar a justiça; estou considerando deixar de ser seu campeão.

Barton e Winner olham para mim; bem, Winner olha e Barton começa a rir de novo. Maldito bêbado feliz. Jogando minha cabeça para trás eu começo a rir também, mas é um som amargo até para minhas orelhas, e eu sei que ele não é influenciado pelo álcool.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, Injustiça**

By One-Hep-Cat

_**Tradução:**_ _Blanxe_

**_Revisão_:** _Likaah_

-

**Capítulo 4:**

A única coisa que sei é que me encontro acordando com uma terrível ressaca. Que boa maneira de se começar uma manhã. Com um grunhido, eu protejo meus olhos contra a luz que ultrapassa as persianas da janela até a cama que parece ser brilhante demais. Droga, eu não pensava que tinha bebido tanto…

Eu permaneço na cama e meus olhos analisam o quarto, enquanto eu tento retomar meu senso, apesar da dor pulsante em minha cabeça. Lá está a básica e impecável mesa preta, espremida num canto. Bem, essa seria _mesmo_ a minha mesa. Pousado sobre a mesma, está o laptop de sempre. Também meu. Naquela parede estão as plantas de Nataku. A parede contrária a esta suporta um espelho com um trincado no meio como se fosse uma teia de aranha, porque… ah sim, eu bati nele aquela vez depois da missão… Eu acho que meu punho ainda tem algumas cicatrizes. E ali está a mesinha de cabeceira que é do mesmo padrão que a mesa naquele canto e a cama, em que tem um livro intitulado: Ideais da OZ para principiantes, escrito por Vingt Go(1). Está coberto de rabiscos que eu mesmo fiz. Oz e os ideais que pregam são simples e completa porcaria , mas um bom soldado conhece seu inimigo, então eu realmente li o livro. Eu quase engasguei em alguns parágrafos… mas chega disso.

Bem, todas as deduções apontam que este é o meu quarto. Eu acho que devo ser grato que os outros não tenham me deixado acordar ao lado de uma mulher bestial de nome Lola ou Franka. Eu tremo só de pensar, mas conforme meu cérebro começa a funcionar com meu despertar (é sempre devagar pela manhã. Eu odeio manhãs. Amaldiçoadas sejam essas coisas malignas…), me encontro cada vez menos grato por acordar e relembrar sobre o que aconteceu na noite passada. Isso aí. Maxwell finalmente contou a Yui como se sente. Novamente solto um grunhido, mas desta vez não é por causa da ressaca. Minha vida está muito além de injusta e, por alguma razão, eu continuo a pensar sobre isso. Eu estou me infligindo dor ou o quê? Eu percebo que não tenho a mínima idéia de qual teria sido a resposta de Yui. É então que vejo que devo ter desmaiado logo depois do ataque que Maxwell fez. Grande tacada, babaca… Quantas cervejas eu ingeri? Oh, o que isso importa? Eu já sei a resposta de Yui. Afinal, como já disse antes, ninguém pode recusar Maxwell.

Com muito esforço para manter o equilíbrio e a paciência, eu cambaleei para fora da cama e, sem aviso, alguém bate furiosamente em minha porta. O som ecoa pela minha cabeça fazendo-me sentir como se ela fosse partir em duas.

- Seja a merda que for, é melhor que seja importante ou eu vou definitivamente chutar o seu traseiro! - eu grito para a porta.

É, não estou de bom humor. Claro que gritar não ajuda minha cabeça em nada. Me contraindo, eu escorrego para o chão, segurando minha testa com uma mão.

A porta se abre e eu espio por entre meus dedos. É Winner. Ele sorri, atravessando o quarto e se abaixa até meu nível.

- Eu não sinto pena por isso.

Minha mão cai e o encaro de forma ameaçadora, mas em minha condição posso sentir que isso é extremamente patético.

- Foi por isso que veio? Esse é seu "eu te avisei"? Se é, eu vou mesmo chutar seu traseiro. Eu estava perfeitamente bem até você bater na porta, muitíssimo obrigado"

Tudo bem, eu não estou, mas quem iria saber?

Seu olhar se torna de simpatia.

- Eu… na verdade vim para ver se você estava bem.

- Que palhaçada é essa que está falando? Eu tenho uma ressaca, então é lógico que eu não estou bem. E você poderia não ser tão escandaloso? Eu estou com uma dor de cabeça infernal, sabe.

Ele fecha o cenho.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu estava me referindo sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite entre Duo e Heero…

Eu lhe dei meu melhor olhar debilitado pela ressaca. Eu duvido que seja muito convincente, porque Winner continua sentado a minha frente. Ele deveria estar se afastando aterrorizado.

Droga de álcool.

- Uh… e isso lhe diz respeito?

Apesar de saber que tinha sido pego, em sua maneira simpática, Winner está tentando me crucificar em meus próprios sentimentos amaldiçoados. Ou, pelo menos, é disso que tento me convencer, pois torna mais fácil me deixar com raiva.

- É só porque você tem sentimentos pelo Duo e eu pensei…

- Ha! - eu gritei. - Ow… - eu agarro minha cabeça latejando. Certo, não foi uma de minhas melhores idéias… Eu opto por mais silenciosas negações. - Sentimentos? Por aquele psicopata? Eu? Winner… Eu acho que você entendeu tudo errado.

Eu estendo a mão e dou tapinhas em seu ombro, oferecendo um sorriso debochado. Oh, eu estou morrendo por dentro, acredite, mas é minha culpa, de qualquer maneira. Eu poderia ter agido, mas não o fiz e continuo considerando essas emoções estúpidas. Então eu atuo para Winner, a mãe de aluguel de todo mundo (e eu tenho certeza de que quando minha ressaca passar, eu sentirei pelo menos um pouco de remorso por pensar tão rudemente sobre ele…)

Mas, apesar de meus esforços, ele não parece convencido. Maldito!

- Sabe… Heero não…

Eu não posso mais suportar. Eu não quero escutar como Yui, o maldito Soldado Perfeito, roubou Maxwell de mim. Como se eu tivesse algum direito sobre ele. Eu quase torci o nariz, mas não o fiz. Maldita justiça.

- Escute, chega de fofoca. Por favor, você não é uma mulher. Agora, se importa de me deixar sozinho para que eu poder tomar banho?

Ele abre a boca, como se fosse protestar, mas sabiamente a fechou. Seus olhos se estreitam um pouco e ele suspira pesadamente, levanta-se e sai, apesar de eu achar que ele murmurou algo sobre "apenas preocupado… bom amigo…"

Eu sento defronte à beira de minha cama e deixo minha cabeça cair contra o colchão.

- Blá, blá,blá. Eu sei…

Eu fico sentado lá por uma hora, me martirizando como um adolescente rabugento, que eu deveria ser. Não apenas tentando acabar com minha ressaca. Não, eu não. E droga, depois de ficar sentando no chão coberto por um fino carpete, meu traseiro dói!

Decidido, com uma cabeça que doía um pouco menos e um traseiro que doía um pouco mais, eu me levanto e sigo para o banheiro. E em meio ao banho, eu deixo a água levar meus pensamentos.

----

Eu finalmente me junto ao mundo "real" depois de mais uma hora, me sentindo bem melhor. Sentimentos se foram, cabeça (basicamente) refrescada e, talvez, exista uma nova canção em meu coração. Oh, quem eu estou enganando? Os sentimentos ainda estão lá e no dia em que eu tiver uma canção em meu coração, será o dia em que o inferno congelará. Da última vez que ouvi falar, estava quente pra caramba lá embaixo. Apesar disso, meu humor tinha melhorado. Eu até consegui assentir civilizadamente na direção de Winner. Ele, por sua vez, continuava um pouco rancoroso. _"Oh, cresça, seu fracote!" - _Eu penso veementemente. Então eu o perdi para Yui? Grande merda. Eu não fiz qualquer tentativa, então não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso.

Eu me deixei cair na frente de Barton, que estava encarando o tabuleiro de xadrez e movi uma peça. Isso começava o jogo que ele estava esperando para jogar e eu aceitei entrar. Barton é o único que pode me fazer frente no xadrez; Winner é um mestre em xadrez e, por isso, impossível de ser batido, Maxwell é muito impaciente e fica distraído muito facilmente, e desafiar Yui é como pedir para morrer, ele é um grande mau perdedor. Falando nele… Eu olho ao redor e vejo Yui teclando seu maldito laptop. Eu estranho. O que ele está fazendo? Maxwell confessou seu amor noite passada, eles deveriam estar agarrados, fazendo coisas que me deixem com ciúmes. De novo, falando dele… Maxwell não está em lugar algum. Oh, merda, eles já…? Com muita malícia, eu desejo separar a cabeça de Yui de seu corpo. Oh, sim, glorioso derramamento do sangue dele…

Sacudo minha cabeça. Eu alguma vez mencionei que eu preciso de aconselhamento? Sayonara ciúmes, diga "oi" para justiça por mim.

Eu me volto para o tabuleiro e noto que metade das minhas peças se foram.

- Que merda é essa, Barton?

- O quê?

- Minhas peças! O que você fez? Você trapaceou!

Ele me dá um olhar vazio.

- É chamado de estratégia. Eu movi minhas peças, você não estava movendo as suas, então eu me dei a liberdade de movê-las eu mesmo.

- Que liberdade! Eu não sei onde você aprendeu xadrez, mas de onde venho, isso se chama trapacear.

Ele elevou uma sobrancelha.

- Da próxima vez mantenha seus olhos no tabuleiro.

- Apenas os fracos trapaceiam! - Sim, é um argumento infeliz, mas é o único que me vem à cabeça e, além do mais, eu estou um pouco distraído.

- Oh, supere isso. De qualquer forma, você ainda pode ganhar.

Ainda posso ganhar o caramba! Bem, isso não vai me deter de tentar dar a Barton um prejuízo de dinheiro. Eu trinquei os dentes e movi outra peça.

- Me lembre de não jogar mais xadrez com você.

Mesmo assim eu me divirto, aprecio a distração. Como a guerra, xadrez é uma série de batalhas, pede por estratégias e conhecimento sobre as fraquezas de seu inimigo - apesar de eu não considerar Barton realmente meu inimigo… apesar de que ele riu pra valer de mim na noite passada. Se ele perder, talvez eu o perdoe…

Com um ruído, a porta do cômodo se abre e quem entra, senão Maxwell. Eu encaro intensamente o tabuleiro de xadrez. Não posso me deixar distrair de novo… não posso deixar Barton tirar vantagem dessa distração _de novo_… não posso…

Discretamente, eu me vejo desviando rapidamente em sua direção, enquanto ele se senta e começa uma conversa animada com Winner. E eu acho isso muito estranho. Ele não deveria falar com Yui? Ele tinha conseguido o bastardo de seus sonhos, certo? Talvez ele estivesse um pouco envergonhado por Yui.

Maxwell. Envergonhado. De novo, quando o inferno congelar.

Alcançando a tempo, eu estapeio a mão de Barton, que estava se esgueirando na direção de meu cavaleiro.

- Eu vi essa. Nem pense nisso.

Eu movi. De novo, como se Maxwell fosse um maldito imã e meus olhos fossem feitos de metal, minha visão é atraída para ele.

Tem algo diferente na maneira com que Maxwell está agindo. Para olhos destreinados, ele é o mesmo de sempre: falador, animado e hiperativo, como um chihuahua neurótico. Mas meus olhos não eram destreinados, não da maneira que eu vinha observando ele por dias obsessivamente como se fosse um perseguidor psicótico, querendo e desejando… A postura dele tinha mudado. Não está solta e casual, pronto para bater asas por aí como se fosse um lunático incorrigível. Não está cheio de sua energia ou paixão pela vida. Ele parece tenso e seus braços estão cruzados sobre o peito, seus ombros arqueados para frente quase um grau, como se ele estivesse se resguardando. Eu conheço bem essa postura, porque eu a adoto quando estou incomodado. A única outra diferença está em seu exóticos olhos, as janelas de cor índigo para sua alma. Bem, não realmente. Isso é só bela poesia. Como o resto de nós pilotos, ele mantém a alma bem guardada, apenas ele sabe onde a chave está e não diz a ninguém, mas seus olhos não brilham como costumavam normalmente brilhar. Eu não sei explicar o que eu vejo neles, porque não é algo que me seja familiar. Mas sim, terapia e eu preciso de um bom e longo namoro.

Eu espio na direção de Yui, que está totalmente absorvido por seu laptop. Aquele clack-clack sem fim. Será que ele não percebeu que Maxwell entrou? Eu quero agarrar seus ombros e dar-lhe uma boa e forte sacudida - o bastante para chocalhar aquele cérebro de soldado - e dizer "Preste atenção nele! Ele obviamente precisa de consolo, seu desgraçado!"

De novo, eu me pego estapeando a mão de Barton para longe das minhas peças de xadrez.

- Escute, seu trapaceiro, tente de novo e você estará jogando xadrez sem o seu traseiro!

- Então preste atenção no jogo.

- Eu estou prestando. - eu movimento a peça de novo. - Checkmate. - sorri enquanto Barton, meio surpreso, olha para o tabuleiro. - Isso, meu amigo, é como se joga um maldito e bom jogo de xadrez.

----

Já se passa da meia noite e eu não consigo dormir. Pelas últimas três horas eu tenho encarado o escuro em qualquer direção do teto de meu quarto. Depois das duas primeiras horas, eu pensei sobre cada bom e puro pensamento que eu possivelmente poderia pensar. Eu estou realmente surpreso, pois pensei que não seria capaz de passar dos dez minutos, mas à última hora, eu tenho tentado manter minha mente longe de produzir _outros _pensamentos.

Com um grunhido de frustração, eu desisto. Eu procuro no escuro por uma camiseta larga, que eu tinha jogado na cadeira. Rapidamente, eu a coloco por sobre meu corpo suado, e silenciosamente deixo meu quarto, descendo pelos corredores vazios em direção ao hangar. Talvez conversar com Nataku me faça dormir.

Uma luz fraca da fotocélula piscou pateticamente quando eu entrei no hangar. Está frio, tão frio que meus pés nus se contraem contra o metal gelado do chão. Eu cruzo meus braços sobre meu peito numa tentativa de me manter aquecido, enquanto continuo seguindo a plataforma em direção a Nataku. Mais luzes piscam se acendendo conforme eu passo. Logo a frente, meu querido Gundam parece assustador, com o contraste de sombras e luzes. Eu sorrio. Ela destilou medo no coração de milhões e vê-la assim, me faz sentir orgulhoso.

- Eu estou aqui, Nataku. - minha voz ecoa pelo hangar. Me sentindo muito melhor do que em muitos dias, eu subo para dentro e me sento na cadeira do piloto. Sem pensar, minhas mãos deslizam sobre os controles com eficiente prática e Nataku ganha vida. Ela está pronta para a batalha e eu sorrio. - Boa noite, Nataku. Eu espero que você tenha dormido melhor do que eu.

Eu me reclino em minha cadeira e converso com Nataku por uma hora, contando a ela o que aconteceu com o caso Maxwell-Yui, minha falta de esperança na justiça, as coisas que eu não consigo deixar de pensar, de como Barton trapaceia terrivelmente no xadrez e que mesmo assim eu chutei o traseiro dele. E ela escuta, não oferece nenhum conselho, mas para mim está bom assim. Eu só preciso falar ininterruptamente e com Nataku, eu não tenho nenhuma réplica, conselho desnecessário ou simpatia. Eu consigo ser eu mesmo.

As luzes tinham há muito tempo diminuído, então quando elas voltaram a piscar, eu me surpreendi em silêncio. Merda, fazia tempo que eu não era pego de guarda baixa. Eu estava bem absorvido em meu monólogo, eu acho. Sendo tão quieto o quanto eu podia, espio para fora do peito de Nataku e para minha completa surpresa, Maxwell está arrastando o pé em seu caminho na direção de Deathscythe. Eu estou atônito. O que infernos ele está fazendo aqui? Eu abraço meus joelhos e me apoio olhando. Ele atravessa o andar e mira Death olhando para cima, sentando-se em seguida no imponente pé do Gundam. _'Ele não deveria estar com Yui?'_ - eu me pergunto. Não que eu me importe. Mentalmente eu praguejo, mas é assim que as coisas são…

Maxwell parece reflexivo e eu vejo seus ombros levantarem e caírem em algo que é quase um grande suspiro, antes de encostar a cabeça na perna de Death. Enquanto o observo, eu me dou conta de algo. Ele não aparenta… qualquer ânimo. Ele nem parece exaurido por causa de um amante agressivo - o que eu imagino que Yui provavelmente seja. Os quietinhos na maioria são.

Mas não, de fato ele parece… quase triste.

Eu continuo observando confuso e, acredite em mim, me confundir é certamente uma proeza e tanto. E então eu noto algo mais. Seus ombros estão tremendo, mesmo que levemente. Minhas sobrancelhas franzem de leve em completo e total choque com a realização que me abate como uma carga pesada. Duo Maxwell, Sr. Shinigami-espírito-da-festa-maníaco-homem-de-circo-feliz-barulhento-chihuahua-em-treinamento… está…

Chorando.

-

* * *

_**Nota de One-Hep-Cat:**_

_(1) Para manter o nome das pessoas relacionadas por números como em Gundam Wing, eu fiz isso. Vingt significa 20 em francês. Pronunciado como um anasalado "van" (mas com pouca ênfase no som do "n"). Apesar de eu ter adicionado um toque de humor, atribuído a Van Gogh dando a Vingt o último nome Go. Oh, vamos lá, eu tenho que dar meus toques dementes de alguma forma, certo?_

_-_

_**Nota da Beta : **__Eu gostei bastante desse capítulo, e acho que graças a ele minha opinião vai mudar sobre o Chang... mas só nessa fic por enquanto viu ? xD_

_Achei o senso de humor dele o máximo, e vamos ver para o que ele está preparado ao ver Maxwell tão frágil desse jeito... apesar de eu já saber o que acontece mesmo ¬¬_

_da Marquise para Yui_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, Injustiça**

By One-Hep-Cat

_**Tradução:**_ _Blanxe_

**_Revisão_:** _Niu_

_-_

**Capítulo 5:**

Maxwell. Está. Chorando. Chorando é o que Maxwell está fazendo neste momento. Maxwell, chorando? Sim, ele está.

Nah. Não importa o quanto eu diga a mim mesmo, não parece real e, mesmo assim, está bem diante de meus descrentes olhos. Ele parece perdido e sem esperança. Pequeno e tão sozinho. Atrevo-me a dizer vulnerável? Não! Ele é o Shinigami! Como ele pode ser vulnerável? E pela minha vida, eu não posso entender o motivo dele chorar. Yui. Pelos céus, ele tem Yui! O que ele tanto choraminga? Era o que ele queria, não era?

Eu fecho o cenho de repente. A não ser que Yui o esteja machucando. Ter o objeto de sua paixão que beira a obsessão lhe casando dor… Eu sinto torrentes de raiva pulsando em minhas veias. Esqueço de amaldiçoar meus sentimentos, ninguém tem permissão de tratar o outro tão insensivelmente… é o que digo a mim mesmo, mas eu não sou nenhum anjo também. Mesmo assim, se Yui está tratando-o mal… oh, ele vai ter muito o que pagar.

Merda. Meus sentimentos estão ganhando vida sozinhos.

Silenciosamente, deixo Nataku. Tenho a intenção de deixar Maxwell aqui para refletir na solidão que ele provavelmente acha que está. Oh, mas a justiça tem planos diferentes _de novo_. Eu já disse o quanto a odeio ultimamente?

As luzes de fotocélula perto de Nataku - que não tinham sido ativadas, já que Maxwell não se aproximou delas - piscaram, acendendo brilhantes e acusadoras. Merda. Eu me sinto como um dramático anti-herói em um péssimo filme de ação de baixa renda, aparecendo no clímax clichê, para mudar tendências com linhas fora de moda e olhar abatido. Maxwell levanta o olhar, com uma expressão assustada.

- Wufei…? - ele diz, seguido por um breve xingamento que soa claramente como 'oh, merda'.

Rapidamente se vira, provavelmente para secar as lágrimas. Afinal, nós somos homens e soldados. Homens não choram e soldados, eu tenho certeza que não.

Sentindo uma incomum onda de gentileza, eu decido fingir que nada vi. Heh. Veremos como isso se dá.

- É tarde demais para você estar por aqui. - eu apontei, arrastando os pés casualmente na direção dele pela plataforma. Oh, veja, eu estou até falando com ele sem motivo algum. Merda. Eu me tornei sensível nos últimos dias, mas, ao mesmo tempo em que eu escuto seu patético fungar como resposta, eu me convenço que fazer isso, pelo menos dessa vez, não vai doer.

- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo pra você. - ele replicou, mas soou mais como _"Eu poteria tizer o besmo pra bocê"_ Ele trava com um soluço seco da maneira que o corpo faz quando as lágrimas são detidas abruptamente como começaram.

- Não, você não pode. Eu estava conversando com Nataku. - eu olho de volta para meu amado Gundam, contrabalançando meu peso de um pé para outro (tenho um equilíbrio excepcional, como costumo dizer a mim mesmo) tentando aquecer meus pés descalços pela fricção de arrastá-los em minhas gastas roupas de ginástica. Está tão malditamente. _Frio!_

Ele aceita a resposta porque é de conhecimento geral que eu falo com ela o bastante para chamar isso de limite de obsessão. Mas ele bufa de qualquer maneira, ou talvez só esteja tentando respirar.

Eu o encaro por um bom tempo. Ele também não deve ter conseguido dormir. Vestindo uma camisa preta desbotada e uma calça longa preta e azul de flanela com chinelos pretos. _'Ah… ele é inteligente' _Eu acho que meu olhar parou a milésimos de segundos em meus pés congelados, que parecem incrivelmente brancos e frios até os ossos.

Certo. Milésimo de segundo acabado.

Cílios escuros, que são surpreendentemente longos, emolduram seus olhos em uma massa molhada que reluzem na luz. Esses mesmo olhos estão levemente inchados e vermelhos, fazendo com que a íris praticamente brilhe em índigo. As bochechas dele estão manchadas pela marca feita pelas lágrimas e machadas de vermelho onde ele tentou remover qualquer sinal de que ali havia alguma. Mesmo devastado, ele é… lindo. Internamente eu me retraio ante tal pensamento (quer dizer, quão brega eu tenho que ser antes que tudo acabe?), mas não existe outra palavra para descrevê-lo.

- Err… você está bem, Maxwell? - eu pergunto sem graça. Não é de minha natureza demonstrar preocupação.

- O quê? Oh… sim. Eu estou bem. - ele me oferece um sorriso. É um disfarce fraco. Há uma dor estranha em meu peito ante aquilo e eu me pergunto o quanto ultimamente aquele sorriso não é real. - Apenas estava aqui pensando.

Dou-lhe um olhar perspicaz.

- O quê?

Lembra-se de como eu pensei em fingir que não o tinha visto chorar?

- Maxwell… Eu vi, então você pode parar de fingir.

Ele levanta o olhar para mim, bem desafiador.

- Eu não estava!

- Oh, pare com isso. Você estava sim. - eu me recosto na perna de Deathscythe, cruzando os braços sobre meu peito. Eu lhe dou um longo olhar de soslaio. - Então porque você veio até aqui? Você não deveria estar com Yui? - eu me forço dizer. Eu defendo que homens não fofocam. Bem, a quem estou querendo enganar? Nós fofocamos, mas não eu. Não sempre. Eu gosto de pegar os fatos diretamente da fonte… mesmo que me mate escutar as palavras apresentarem a verdade que eu certamente já sei.

Maxwell dá uma risada irônica num estilo não-Maxwell. Não há nem um pouco de satisfação naquele som, o que me faz contrair. Ele esfrega o dedo descalçado do pé no metal do chão como se isso fosse afetar alguma coisa.

- Por que eu estaria com ele? - tem algo doloroso na maneira com que ele fala.

Eu pisco.

- Uh…Por que não?

Ele me dá um longo olhar.

- Onde você estava noite passada?… Oh, espera, eu acho que você desmaiou naquele momento. - suas sobrancelhas franzem e ele suspira, reclinando sua cabeça na perna de Death. - Bem, pode parecer difícil de acreditar. - ele começa pateticamente numa imitação de piada que eu não acho graça. - Mas eu fui… baleado. - ele imita o movimento de atirar em algo no céu, e seus olhos seguem o caminho imaginário de sua vitima, sorrindo diretamente. - E agora você sabe. - ele funga, passando as costas de sua mão no nariz. - Ele disse que acha, no grande esquema das coisas, que isso seja apropriado. Disse que apesar de meus julgamentos, ele é um humano e que não se achava capaz de retribuir meus sentimentos, se ele realmente tivesse algum. Disse… - ele respira profundamente e seus ombros tremem. - Ele disse que eu não deveria perder meu tempo. - lágrimas estão surgindo novamente e viciosamente ele as afasta.

A estranha dor em meu peito cresce.

Ele contrai seus lábios e olha para cima, numa tentativa de recompor sua dignidade mantendo aquelas malditas lágrimas de lado.

- Não é como se eu quisesse me apaixonar por ele, sabe.

Eu sei como é isso. Oh, como eu sei e estou perplexo. Yui não aceitou Maxwell. Como isso é possível? A justiça deve estar chutando seu traseiro também.

De novo, com a risada ridícula.

- E eu tinha que ir e fazer um papel idiota desses. "Que maravilha!" - Ele sacode a cabeça e se vira de contra mim. - Se eu não tivesse aberto minha boca grande, eu não estaria nesse predicamento.

Pelo menos ele teve coragem de agir.

- Você… não poderia saber, - eu luto pra dizer em simpatia. Eu não sou simpático por natureza e Maxwell sabe disso.

Ele retorquiu.

- É Heero. - Verdade. Qualquer idiota saberia os resultados se Yui está envolvido, eu acho. - Olha, Wufei, você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu estou bem, apenas me sentindo um pouco estúpido agora. - depois de uma pausa, ele suspira. - Escuta, cara. Você pode apenas ir embora? Eu quero ficar sozinho.

Franzindo o cenho, eu assinto com a cabeça. Eu me desencosto da perna de Deathscythe e me viro, mas uma pequena parte de mim quer confortá-lo (de novo aquelas malditas emoções…), fazê-lo se sentir… feliz de novo. E a parte egoísta em mim, uma parte de mim que eu pensei que não existia mais, quer tirar vantagem dessa nova situação, sugar sua tristeza, cavar meu caminho dentro dele como um maldito parasita. Meu lado racional está perdendo. Perdendo? Ha! A quem eu estou enganando? Está completamente ignorado desde o momento que eu comecei a falar com ele. Eu estava ferrado desde o começo.

Eu me viro de volta. O egoísmo impera e oh Deus, eu quero! Minhas mãos estão escoradas de contra a perna de Death em cada lado da cabeça de Maxwell e eu o tomo. Seus lábios estão levemente salgados e úmidos pelas lágrimas anteriormente derramadas. A dor em meu coração se aperta. Por quanto tempo ele teria chorado? Eu quero levar essa dor embora, seu desgosto. Ele é meu e eu quero devorá-lo, afinal, eu sou um parasita.

Ele faz um som assustado. Inferno, eu faria também se estivesse em sua posição.

- Wufei?

Eu me afasto um pouco e passo a língua por meus lábios. Minha respiração já está irregular, assim como a dele. Eu tento me desgrudar completamente, eu realmente tento, porque eu o odeio, certo? Mas eu não consigo, porque não posso odiá-lo. Ele tem que ser um imã. Eu tenho que ser um metal. Meu controle está espiralando para um rápido e violento retiro. Droga! Eu não quero apenas… _Eu preciso._

- Shhi, - eu sussurro e capturo aquela suave boca uma segunda vez. E desta vez…

Ele permite.

Seus lábios se entreabrem e eu tenho a primeira prova daquele que é Duo Maxwell. Sua boca é morna e apimentada, quando eu esperava ser doce. É uma droga que corre por minhas veias e entranha em minha mente. E eu sei que perdi.

Ele está correspondendo ao meu toque, meu assalto. A mim. Suas mãos agarram minha camisa, sua língua esbarra por meu lábio inferior. O resultado me excita, mas um arrepio se instalou em meu peito dolorido também, porque eu sei que a resposta dele não é causada pela mesma necessidade intensa que eu sinto. A necessidade de ser confortado, de esquecer que foi rejeitado. Ele talvez negasse, mas eu sabia e é uma agonia ter ciência disso. Mas eu não posso parar. Eu não vou parar. Sou fisicamente incapaz disso. Eu estou em brasa, queimando, chamuscado e zangado. Morrendo, mas vivendo.

Eu subo no pé de Death sobre Maxwell, joelhos em cada lado dele, bocas ainda envolvidas. Minhas mãos deixam a superfície fria e não convidativa de metal do Gundam e emaranham-se no volume caloroso do cabelo castanho. Seu cabelo é suave, inconcebivelmente suave, e, em algum lugar distante, num canto de minha mente, eu me pergunto que tipo de shampoo ele usa. Os fios são tão finos e deslizam como seda por entre meus dedos, ou água, fria e pura, refinada o bastante para ser pega em meus dedos calejados. Eu detesto poesia. É um mundo de sonhadores, repulsiva perda de tempo; meu especialmente. De novo todos esses pensamentos são poéticos. Eu temo que esses delicados fios se partam em meus dedos brutos, mas a sensação é intensa demais. Oh, Deus, eu sou o cara que gosta de cabeludos que tanto detesto. Ele faz um barulho vindo do fundo de sua garganta, um barulho que quero clamar de novo, mas…

- Não! - a cabeça de Maxwell se impulsiona para trás e bate de contra a perna de Death com um sonoro 'gong' - Ow!

Eu me afasto, tentando recuperar meu fôlego, dando-lhe um longo olhar enquanto ele esfrega a cabeça se contraindo.

- Não o quê?

- Você… você não poder fazer isso.

Eu fecho o cenho. Eu sei que ele é obcecado pelo cabelo, mas isso é um pouco demais.

- Por que não? - pergunto de forma cética.

- Eu não preciso ser consolado ou… ou o que seja só porque fui rejeitado, Wufei. Esse tipo de coisa acontece o tempo todo!

Certo, então não é por causa do cabelo.

- Você… acha que isso é por simpatia?

Ele pisca.

- Bem… sim. Considerando é… você sabe, realmente fora de esquadro. - _E nada parecido com você_, sua expressão adiciona.

Eu grunhi e espalmo minhas mãos em cada lado dele de novo. Ele sobressalta e minhas mãos doem dos ossos de meu pulso até meus ombros pela força, mas eu estou zangado.

- Me dá um tempo! - eu repentinamente falo. - Você pensa que eu faria isso por simpatia? Eu? Eu não sou a droga de uma garota, pelo amor de Deus! Isso não é porque eu me sinto mal por você.

Ele parece confuso - o que é uma visão muito rara porque ele é muito inteligente e, bem… Eu acho que ele tem todo o direito de estar confuso, mas vamos lá…

Sua expressão é cautelosa.

- Err… bem, você sabe, da última vez que eu chequei, você me odiava. - ele apontou.

- Ódio… - eu fecho o cenho e meus olhos, começando de novo. - Existe um dizer: o oposto do amor é indiferença, não ódio. - Eu suspiro e abro meus olhos, apesar de não olhar realmente para ele. - Veja bem… amor e ódio são a mesma emoção apaixonada. - Me escutem: que filosófico! Meu olhar cruza com o dele. - A interpretação dessa emoção apaixonada é o que a torna ódio, ou amor.

Maxwell parece bestificado e eu também. Oh… merda. Eu… disse para ele. 'Idiota!', mentalmente grito para mim mesmo. Esses momentos são raros de acontecer, mas eu gostaria de voltar e apagar o que acabei de dizer. Essa tola confissão de… o que foi? _Amor_? Desejo, eu sei e entendo. Amor eu posso pensar a respeito, mas vocalizar? Vocalizar faz tudo ser real demais! De novo eu penso saber o que ele sente, saio de perto e sento no pé de Death enquanto o mantra _'merda, merda, puta merda'_corre num loop pela minha cabeça.

- Mas… como?

Eu faço uma carranca, mas não olho para ele.

- Eu não sei como! Por acaso alguém sabe _como_? Talvez eu esteja recebendo uma punição divina por minha vida passada. Eu não sei! Eu não tenho a resposta! Igual a você e a sua queda por Yui, apenas desgraçadamente aconteceu! Eu não teria escolhido me atormentar com a consciência de que te quero, mas não posso te ter porque você o deseja!

Ele resmunga e um silêncio desconfortável paira sobre nós. Minha cabeça começa com seus cânticos de 'puta merda' outra vez. Eu desejo desesperadamente que isso seja um sonho, mas não é. É bem real, bem vida injusta. Eu soco meu punho em frustração no pé de Death, me retraindo um pouco e sacudindo a dor de minha mão.

Perturbado comigo mesmo e com a merda do mundo todo, eu levanto.

- Escute, Maxwell. Apenas esqueça o que eu disse. Estou cansado e nem sei o que estou dizendo. - e me afastei.

Uma mão segura meu braço. Eu sei de quem, porque ele é o único no hangar comigo e eu já estou pronto para socar a cara dele. Sim… eu estou um pouco irritado. Mas antes que meu cérebro registre totalmente o que está acontecendo, eu sou virado e aquela boca maravilhosa se comprime contra a minha. Eu estou nas nuvens e fervendo ao mesmo tempo. Eu quase sucumbo. Merda, eu sou fraco. Agora, é minha vez de me afastar, com muito custo.

- Escute você… - eu grunhi.

Ele me interrompe.

- Não é por pena também, se é o que você está pensando. - ele diz, firmemente. Isso é exatamente o que eu estou pensando. - Shinigami, se lembra? - sua mão faz um caminho voador pelo ar terminando com um movimento violento de corte em sua garganta. - Morte instantânea, sem compaixão. Além do mais, eu não sou idiota. A primeira pessoa que lhe oferecer simpatia terá a cabeça pendurada na sua parede. Eu sei como você age.

E é minha vez de parecer desconfiado.

- Então por quê? - Certo, talvez isso seja um sonho.

- Eu… bem. - ele resmunga e franzi os lábios, lançando seus olhos de soslaio. Parece que apesar do fato de ser um super escandaloso, ele tem tanto problema para falar sobre essas coisas quanto eu. A não ser que ele esteja bêbado. Ele contorce sua face e eu tenho a impressão que ele está forçando coragem também. Antes de falar, sua face se torna resguardada. - Eu… quero que você me faça esquecê-lo. - ele diz de uma forma altiva, como se pudesse não se importar com uma resposta negativa, mas eu não sou tolo.

- Eu não posso ser o Yui. - digo, olhando sua reação ponderadora.

- Sim, eu sei. De novo, cara: eu não sou idiota.

- Eu poderia golpear sua cabeça e te dar amnésia. Essa é a maneira que você está pedindo para esquecê-lo? - o que, eu sei, soa tão terno.

Ele rola os olhos.

- Claro que não! Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!

Estreito meus olhos. Ele parece preparado para aceitar a derrota e é triste, mas é também um movimento muito sábio. Usando táticas de batalha em situações pessoais. Um soldado não pode ir para a batalha se não esperar pela morte. Prepara-o para o pior e mantém sua mente na luta ao invés de se preocupar com a própria segurança. E essa batalha é para nós dois.

E eu sei que ele não me quer, quer apenas esquecer e porque eu mostrei interesse, sou o candidato perfeito, mas como sempre digo… ninguém pode recusar Maxwell.

Eu bufei.

- Idiota… Você é fraco. - mas era ele mesmo? Ou era eu?

E sua boca está na minha mais uma vez.

-


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, Injustiça**

By One-Hep-Cat

_**Tradução:**_ _Blanxe_

_**Revisão**_ _Likaah_

_-_

**Capítulo 6:**

O quarto é frio, ele diz. Só por pouco tempo, ele fala. Ele vai ter ido embora antes que todos tenham acordado. Ele diz. Vamos lá, Wufei!

Então me diga a merda do porquê de eu estar acordando com o pescoço duro, sentado na minha cama com Maxwell apoiado em meu ombro dormindo pesadamente! Ele é pesado e o ombro no qual se apóia deixa uma sensação aguda de formigamento até meus dedos. Eu passo uma mão sobre minha face cansada, grunhindo, e me dou conta que devo ter babado durante a noite, pois havia uma intrigante crosta no canto de minha boca.

- Arrrrgh! – é o único som coerente que posso fazer no momento em que eu furiosamente a limpo. O quão grosseiro isso parece?

Apesar de meu barulho, Maxwell continua dormindo. Eu olho para baixo. Ele parece mais jovem quando está dormindo, quando seu cenho não está franzido, quando o estresse do dia não está enrugando o canto de seus olhos. Quando aquele sorriso insolente de "Eu sei de algo que você não sabe" não está em seu rosto. Seu peito sobe e desce com uma profunda e ritmada cadência e eu sou grato por ele não roncar. Isso mataria a imagem que fazia.

Eu ainda estou um pouco surpreso de tê-lo deixado entrar em meu quarto, em primeiro lugar, mas depois de todos os eventos no hangar, eu ainda estava com frio e Maxwell era bem quentinho. E apesar de que eu nunca admitiria em voz alta, mesmo sob ameaça de tortura, eu não queria ficar sozinho.

Bem, parece que eu realizei meu desejo. Me mexo, tentando tirar a dormência de meu braço, mas Maxwell nem se move. Dorminhoco teimoso...

Do outro lado do quarto, em meu laptop, a tela de menu de um disco de filme está piscando, continuamente tocando os mesmos quinze segundos de uma mesma música. Eu sequer me lembro de ter começado um filme na noite anterior, quanto mais de tê-lo assistido. É outro mistério que eu tenha dormido no processo. Eu tenho um tremendo e insano sono leve, o que também justifica o fato de ser bom que ele não ronque.

Novamente, eu olho para Maxwell. Como infernos ele pode estar tão confortável assim, escorado contra a parede, parcialmente recostado em mim? Estúpido… Com um resmungo deslizo para fora da cama, trabalhando alguma sensação em meu braço dormente. A cabeça dele, agora sem seu suporte, pende para fora da cama, fazendo-o acordar assustado com um "Que merda é essa?"

- Bom dia. – resmungo, caminhando até o laptop para desligá-lo.

- Onde estou? – ele pergunta com a estupidez nascida de sua moleza.

- Em meu quarto.

- Mm…

Só isso? Vindo do tão empolgado Maxwell? Eu olho por sobre meus ombros e bufo. Ele caiu no sono novamente.

- Idiota. – murmuro, indo até ele e o estapeando na cabeça. – Acorda. Acorda, você não pode dormir aqui o dia todo.

Ele me fita com apenas um olho turvo.

- Pára com isso! Eu estou cansado! – queixa-se, enfiando ainda mais o rosto em _meus_ cobertores. Ah, então ele também não é uma pessoa madrugadora. Eu estou um pouco surpreso que tenhamos algo, além de nossa profissão, em comum.

- Durma em sua própria cama então!

- Está muito frio lá.

Eu lhe lanço um olhar severo.

- Acho que você está exagerando.

- Não estou! Quando é que você alguma vez esteve lá?

- Nunca. Agora vá. Eu preciso tomar um banho.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Uh… Como eu estou te atrapalhando a tomar banho? – um sorriso travesso agracia seus lábios. – Não é como se eu pudesse ver através das paredes. – ele gesticula na direção do banheiro. – Mas se você precisar de ajuda… - e o sorriso que ele oferece é positivamente pecaminoso.

- Maxwell! – eu ladro de forma não característica, especialmente considerando que eu não me importo com a idéia de sua "ajuda". E ele supostamente cresceu em uma _igreja!_

- O que foi? Jesus, eu estou apenas brincando, Wufei. E me chame de Duo, certo?

- Maxwell.

- Duo!

- Maxwell.

- Meu nome é Duo!

- E esse argumento é estúpido.

- Todos os argumentos são. Esse é todo o ponto. – ele suspira. – Oh, que seja, seu velho teimoso.

Eu me eriço ante o comentário, mas consigo ficar calado. Talvez eu seja teimoso, mas sou apenas um mês mais velho do que ele. Eu não acho que isso me qualifica como um homem velho!

Eu abro a cabine embaixo dos esquemas de Nataku e puxo uma toalha e um par de roupas limpas. Quando estou buscando por meu cinto, sinto olhos sobre mim. Olho por sobre meu ombro com suspeita. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas e, claramente perdido em pensamentos, Maxwell está encarando… mas é como se ele olhasse através de mim ao invés de para mim. Eu fecho o cenho e pergunto-me se ele está pensando em Yui. Obviamente não estou cumprindo meu trabalho de fazê-lo esquecer. É realmente uma missão assustadora esse negócio de esquecer, e começo a me perguntar se isso será ao menos possível. Maxwell é e tem estado por um longo tempo insanamente obcecado por Yui. Tentar fazê-lo esquecer isso seria como tentar esconder Nataku embaixo de uma mini-saia de uma garotinha, ou apenas uma mini-saia.

Eu _quero_ fazê-lo esquecer Yui. Não adianta me consumir por uma causa perdida. Como se eu pudesse falar. Mas eu não sei o que fazer, não sei como fazê-lo esquecer. Eu nunca estive numa posição insanamente precária como esta antes.

Então encarno o instintivo'jogar tudo para o alto'.

Largo minhas coisas, ando até ele e o empurro sobre suas costas, sentando de pernas abertas sobre seu quadril e tentando não pensar sobre as coisas que eu poderia fazer com ele nessa posição tentadora… e simplesmente pergunto. Ou exijo, realmente.

- O que você quer que eu faça?

Maxwell parece surpreso, olhando-me de cima a baixo. Imediatamente meu cérebro já está insinuando… Eu sou tão malditamente doente!

- Wow… Wufei… Você é um jogador muito rápido. Eu nunca imagina… - e ele também é, aparentemente.

- Oh, cale-se! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – apesar de que poderia bem ser o que eu queria, se continuasse assim. Meus hormônios estão dizendo que preferem essa posição.

- Então… o que você quer dizer?

- Vou ter de soletrar pra você? – eu resmunguei, subconscientemente banindo os hormônios para o fundo de minha mente até um momento mais conveniente.

- Uh… é… vendo pelo lado de que não tenho a mínima idéia do que você está falando.

Eu expiro sonoramente. Merda, eu realmente odeio admitir isso…

- Ontem à noite… ontem à noite você me pediu para… você sabe, ajudá-lo a esquecer Yui. – as palavras saem desajeitadas, mas como proferi-las de outra maneira? Ele assente com a cabeça para me assegurar de que se lembra do ocorrido. Como se ele pudesse esquecer… Eu agi bem estranho na noite anterior. – Bem, eu tenho… - pauso. Eu realmente não quero admitir isso… e então suspiro. Tenho que acabar logo com isso, eu certamente não posso soar mais idiota do que já estou. – Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como fazer isso, a não ser, como lhe disse anteriormente, te fazendo ter amnésia.

Ele me observa seriamente por um momento – algo que é verdadeiramente anormal. Maxwell. Sério. Por acaso agora o inferno tem um ringue de patinação no gelo?

Antes mesmo que eu perceba o que está acontecendo (e essa é a segunda vez que isso acontece – um recorde Chang), me sinto puxado para baixo com grande ímpeto e nossas bocas se chocam com esta mesma força, ocasionando de nossos dentes baterem. Ambos retrocedemos, mas Maxwell comandou a situação quase que imediatamente e qualquer dor foi esquecida. Puta merda, ele é agressivo…

E então…

- Como diabos eu acabei sobre minhas costas? – ar tinha se tornado uma agradável necessidade e eu descubro que estou olhando para cima diretamente para Maxwell. Então sinto que essa é uma importante questão que precisa ser perguntada.

Maxwell parece satisfeito, como um gato que encurrala o rato e está pronto para atacar. Eu quase espero que ele comece a ronronar – apesar de que, naturalmente, isso me deixaria louco.

- Você sucumbiu ao charme Maxwell.

- Eu não sucumbi a nada!

Ele está parecendo _extremamente_ satisfeito agora.

- Oh, não negue.

- Isso é absurdo. – rugi. Ele está certo, claro. Eu sucumbi ao até então chamado "charme Maxwell" muito antes de ele escolher usá-lo contra mim. Esse é o motivo pelo qual, apesar do fato de ter vantagem nessa situação, ele continua vivo.

Ele ri.

Meu corpo estremece. Oh Deus, ele pode rir de novo?

Não! Merda!

Então ele ri, mas não por muito tempo. Eu não sou alguém para ser derrotado por qualquer um (ou qualquer coisa, considerando meus hormônios que estão tentando fazer exatamente isso) e ficar sentado quietamente. Com um grunhido, eu o empurro e novamente ele está sobre suas costas.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Eu pensei que tinha respondido, apenas não com palavras.

- Sua sutileza me espanta. – o sarcasmo é palpável em meu tom.

- Eu sei, isso não é maravilhoso? – Maxwell sorri. – Bem, colocarei em palavras que até mesmo _você_ possa entender. Você apenas vai ter que me seduzir.

Eu o encaro.

- S-seduzir você? – a palavra é tão estranha para mim como uma infância normal.

- Bem, sim. Você já admitiu que quer esse choque físico. Essa é metade da batalha até lá.- ele parece estar se divertindo imensamente. Deus, eu quero socá-lo. Ou devorá-lo. E merda, não é justo! Eu não quero que seja ele puxando minhas rédeas! Eu mesmo cuido delas! Ou a justiça o faz… como tem feito ultimamente.

- Não me faça mudar de idéia. Eu tenho tentado, você sabe.

Ele franze um pouco o cenho e eu me dou conta de que essa não foi a coisa mais gentil que eu poderia dizer. Certamente gentileza é outra coisa que não é realmente meu forte. Bem, se ele quer que eu o ajude, vai ter que me aceitar com minha personalidade ruim e tudo o mais.

E ainda assim… Estou me desculpando, mesmo que hesitante. E não importando o quão estúpido eu soe, minha boca está se movendo e palavras não familiares para mim estão sendo proferidas, tão fatais como um vazamento radioativo. Maxwell levanta uma mão e balança a cabeça.

- Er… está tudo bem, cara. Não há nada para se desculpar, mas você poderia… me deixar levantar? Eu acho que vou tomar um banho também; esse cabelo não vai se lavar sozinho.

- Certo. – murmuro saindo de cima dele, sentindo-me pronto para um suicídio. Neste exato momento, eu realmente odeio minha boca grande…

Maxwell fica de pé, ajeita o cabelo e segue para a porta, me oferecendo um sorriso.

- Bem, até mais. – E saindo pela porta, ele desaparece.

E ao notar isso, meu corpo inteiro é trazido para uma estática avassaladora. A realidade me abate como duas toneladas de gundanium puro.

Eu. Acabei. De estragar. Tudo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, Injustiça**

By One-Hep-Cat

_**Tradução:**_ _Blanxe_

_**Revisão**_ _Niu_

_-_

**Capítulo 7:**

Pela hora que eu consegui acabar o banho e sair de meu quarto, os outros estavam acordados e a vida zunindo pelo nosso multicolorido pseudo flat. Maxwell está conversando sobre deus-sabe-lá-o-quê com Barton. Ele continua evitando Yui e eu acho que agora ele está me evitando também.

Droga.

Merda.

_Merda!_

Eu adentro no recinto, frustrado e reprimido… Eu não sei o que, mas é desconfortável. Eu sinto Barton lançar um olhar casual em minha direção, seguido por outro pesado de Winner. Eu quase posso escutá-lo dizer: 'O que foi que te falei?' para qual eu responderia: 'Você não me disse nada! Você apenas deu a entender, certo!'

- Alguma coisa nova na fronte de missões? – Eu pergunto a Yui, que era a única pessoa com que eu poderia falar seguramente. E mesmo assim, ele não é lá tão seguro.

Após um momento, ele levanta um envelope, e com a outra mão continua a teclar em seu laptop. Seus olhos sem desviar em nenhum instante da tela esverdeada. Vagamente, enquanto pego a carta, eu me questiono como ele faz isso. O cara deve ser a oitava maldita maravilha do mundo, eu acho.

Franzindo o cenho, eu puxo um pedaço de papel do envelope. Nossos até então chamados 'doutores' – os gênios insanos responsáveis por Nataku e os outros Gundans – tinham muitas maneiras estranhas de nos contatar para novas missões. Essas formas incluíam: vídeodiscs, atualização digital, ligações cruzadas, bombas relógios… mas correio normal é bem fora do comum. É tão normal e surpreendentemente arriscado. Não importa… Tinha uma nova missão para mim. A justiça estava finalmente do meu lado. Depois de tantas semanas de sofrimento, terminando nos eventos da noite passada e dessa manhã, ela está me oferecendo uma chance de ser morto. Ah, clemência abençoada.

Meus olhos analisam o papel outra vez. Eu sorrio. Amanhã haverá um inferno a se pagar, pois me ofereceram alvos de prática: um par de transportes pesadamente guardados, cruzando o oceano a umas mil milhas daqui, em rota para a base na Argentina às 09:00 horas. Eu sinto meu sorriso se tornar maligno. Entrega especial? Não que eu tenha algo a argumentar.

- Obrigado. – Eu murmuro, apesar de não ter certeza se estou agradecendo a Yui, ou os bons doutores por essa oportunidade. De qualquer maneira, Yui não replica e eu sequer sei se ele me escutou.

Eu morrerei nessa missão, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! Que por sinal, se eu for sucedido, realmente será. Preferencialmente, por minhas próprias mãos ou nas de um oponente particularmente forte. Conhecendo a Oz, eu espero que seja a primeira.

Eu enfio a carta em meu bolso e passo por Maxwell no meu caminho para fora do recinto. Nossos olhares se cruzam brevemente e então eu saio. Estou cheio de auto-recriminação. Eu perdi. Não há maneira de consertar isso. Esse sentimento desconhecido é horrível.

Não. Eu tenho que colocar a minha cabeça no jogo.

O plano: Destruir os carregamentos. O bônus: Eu morro no processo. As conseqüências: Haverá tristeza se eu fizer? Sem duvidas, apesar de que estou me danando se existir.

Missão aceita.

Justiça, _por favor_, esteja ao meu lado mais uma vez.

----

Eu parto antes do sol acordar de seu repouso e lutar com a lua pela dominância do céu. Estou surpreso por estar de pé tão cedo. Eu detesto manhãs quase tanto quanto os fracos que fingem que podem lutar. Os outros ainda estão dormindo e eu acho que posso escutar os roncos de Winner quando passo por seu quarto, e ele é o mais madrugador entre todos nós. Bom. É melhor assim. Eu não tenho que ver ninguém antes de partir. Uma pessoa em particular.

O hangar está frio, como sempre, mas estou vestido sabiamente para a temperatura. Meus pensamentos têm de se manter em foco.

Eu me sinto confortável dentro de Nataku, sentando numa cadeira severamente ereta moldada para mim e somente para mim. Nós decolamos acima das nuvens e posso sentir meu corpo entrando no 'modo de batalha'. Meu corpo está alerta, mas calmo. Meus olhos, ouvidos e mente absorvem tudo e catalogam de acordo. Eu estou pronto para detonar como o momento indica. Em alguns minutos eu me torno a famosa máquina de matar.

Eu olho para a tela de vídeo que oferece uma limpa e grande visão do que está atrás de mim. Ao leste longínquo está o sol nascente, atirando violentas flechas vermelhas e alaranjadas no escuro céu noturno, e, perto do horizonte, eletrizantes explosões douradas. A minha frente, no horizonte oeste, estrelas brilham fracamente enquanto a lua valente tenta manter sua reivindicação pelo céu. Ela está perdendo rápido em face da brutal radiação do sol. A aurora se tornou uma batalha amarga – o perfeito cenário para meus próprios objetivos naquele dia.

Eu respiro de Nataku a essência dos calorosos eletrônicos, aço e graxa, e sorrio para mim mesmo. Distante, ela cantarola.

- Você está pronta para a batalha também, não está? – eu murmuro, correndo meus polegares ao longo dos controles. Se eu deixar minha imaginação solta, poderia escutar sua resposta entusiasmada. Ela está faminta para lançar nossa marca de justiça, assim como eu. Bem, ela não ficará faminta por muito tempo.

Eu olho para meu relógio. Em algumas horas estarei em posição, então esperarei. Tenho certeza que OZ me espera. Como poderiam não esperar? Com um carregamento como esse, estão pedindo por problemas. E quem eu sou para decepcioná-los? Vou acabar em nível atômico com seus pobres traseiros.

- Eu espero que esteja preparada, Nataku. Nós temos alguns traseiros da OZ para chutar.

----

Como presumi, estou em posição às 07:00 horas. Pode parecer cedo para alguns, mas eu estou furioso comigo mesmo. Sempre se deve estar preparado para o inimigo e, pelos meus padrões, cheguei muito tarde. Com apenas duas míseras horas antes dos transportes passarem, eles teriam tempo o suficiente para preparar uma armadilha. Talvez eu queira morrer, mas não dessa maneira. Eu quero ver meus inimigos de frente. Atacar pelas costas é baixo e covarde e eu não quero morrer nas mãos de um covarde. Então eu mantenho meus olhos atentos e os sensores de Nataku colocados no máximo. Nada me pegará de guarda baixa.

Quase duas horas se passaram e nenhum ataque tinha sido feito. Pode parecer seguro, mas eu não relaxo. Meus ombros estão começando a doer com a tensão e raízes dessa dor estão se alastrando para minha nuca. Mas eu não sou nenhum tolo. Deixar a guarda baixa é suicídio e se eu quiser mesmo ser suicida, vou levar esses bastardos comigo.

Meus olhos vagam pelo céu e eu finalmente vejo o que estava esperando. Nataku os vê também, por um pequeno piscar de luzes, seus sistemas de alvo e zoom se ativam. Os pontos pretos no horizonte são os dois transportes de cargas cercados por pelo menos uma dúzia de naves de ataque, provavelmente trazendo um móbile suite ou dois, cada um. Então eles estavam me esperando. Isso faz as coisas mais interessantes.

Eu coloco uma feição determinada, impelindo Nataku para atividade. Darei à eles cinco minutos antes de meu ataque, fingindo proporcionar-lhes a chance de voltar atrás agora, se assim desejarem. Eles o farão se forem sábios.

É, certo.

Quatro minutos e contando.

Três.

Dois.

Um.

Eu lanço o regulador de pressão, manejo o empuxo e Nataku corre em seu aerotransporte. Eu posso quase escutar o vento gritando atrás dela. Os carregadores me vêem, mas é tarde demais. Oh, sim. É muito tarde.

Nataku expele fogo e nós acabamos com os três aeroplanos de escolta mais próximos em um único estouro.

- Vocês pensam que podem me vencer assim? – Eu grito.

O dente de dragão atira e, em cheio, enterra-se profundamente no centro de outro aeroplano, partindo-o em pedaços. O céu matutino sangra fogo gasoso e pedaços de metal. A visão é uma droga visual e me estimula a prosseguir.

Os aeroplanos que eu ainda tenho para atacar deixaram cair seus móbiles suites, me fazendo ranger os dentes. Eles são tão ingênuos! Eu não vou sucumbir pelos móbiles deles! Eu puxo a espada de energia de Nataku. Um único corte, dois móbiles suites explodem como bolhas.

- Parem de desperdiçar a merda do meu tempo! – Eu derrubo mais outro par. Com um impulso extra na velocidade, lanço Nataku na direção dos transportadores, cortando quem estava em meu caminho. Afinal, nós estamos apenas começando.

O grupo de suporte dos transportadores se atira em meu caminho. Idiotas suicidas! Eu ataco com um grito de ira. O céu ao meu redor se obstrui com fumaça e partes caindo.

Imagine minha surpresa quando Nataku me avisa da aproximação de uma formação inteira de aeroplanos de ataque. Os sensores chiam de novo e outra formação está me ladeando.

Eu assovio. Sabia. Caí numa armadilha. Merda! Mesmo assim, eu estou surpreso. Acima de qualquer compreensão para mim, eu deixei minha guarda baixa.

- Seus bastardos! – eu grito.

Eu sabia que deveria ter chegado aqui mais cedo.

Minhas mãos voam pelos controles de Nataku, enquanto avalio a situação. Destruir os transportadores. Essa é minha missão. Os outros… eles podem se foder que não estou nem ligando. Meus olhos estreitam-se em meus alvos e parto para cima deles. Eu vou destruí-los e a qualquer um que se intrometer em meu caminho, mesmo que tenha que me auto-destruir para isso! Eu ameaço os transportadores sob um feixe de laser de fogo. Ousem me tocar!

Aparentemente eles ousam no limite de serem suicidas. Uma rajada atinge a lateral de Nataku e somos jogados cambaleando para fora do curso. Eu trinco meus dentes até doerem, lutando para resgatar o controle de Nataku. Ataco um botão e ela cospe mais fogo, destruindo mais alguns móbiles suites. Essa vitória é fugaz e amarga. Algo atinge a cabeça de Nataku, acabando com suas armas. O choque faz com que eu bata com minha cabeça na cadeira. Eu posso sentir o tranco e meu nariz começa a sangrar abundantemente.

Merda, merda, merda!

O sangue pinga em minha calça e eu posso experimentar seu singular e desagradável gosto metálico em meus lábios.

São tantos… Eu não posso chegar perto o bastante.

Foda-se! Eles não vão me abater!

Eu esmago o protetor na janela de segurança e puxo o botão de autodestruição de Nataku. Eu quase enfio o dedo no botão quando os sensores de Nataku pegam ainda mais atacantes fora desta batalha.

- Oh Deus… - eu grunhi roucamente. Estou a caminho de perder a cabeça. – Mostre-me.

Existe uma imagem visual agora desses lutadores extras e, depois de um confuso momento, eu os reconheço. Eles são os Gundans Deathscythe e Sandrock.

Mas. Que. Merda?

Minha consciência clareia com essa visão. Furioso agora, faço conexão de comunicação entre nós três. Os rostos de Maxwell e Winner aparecem na minha tela.

- O que diabos vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – eu berrei.

- Bom te ver também! – Maxwell replica. Na batalha a meu redor, vejo Deathscythe estraçalhando aeroplanos de ataque na direita e esquerda. Maxwell está em Shinigami modo-escandaloso, insolente e pronto para rasgar OZ aos pedaços. O desejo de lutar está em seus olhos. Ele é tão…

Não!

- Não muito depois que você partiu, eu acho, recebemos uma mensagem dos doutores. – Winner explicou, fazendo sua própria versão de 'chutar traseiros'. Isso traz minha cabeça de volta a foco imediatamente.

- Uma mensagem? – eu repito estupidamente. Eu culpo a perda de sangue.

- É! Os dados de informação que eles enviaram para você estavam aparentemente incompletos. Imagine só! E como Trowa está trabalhando em operação de infiltração e o Wing está sob reparos, Quatre e eu estamos aqui para salvar o seu pobre traseiro!

Eu estou fervendo agora. Eles tinham que arruinar tudo! A justiça me abandonou outra vez!

- Vão embora daqui, seus bastardos! Eu não preciso ser salvo! Eu posso dar conta!

- Claro. – como se ele não tivesse acreditado em mim…

Maldito Maxwell!

Quase cego de ódio, que eu súbita e inexplicavelmente não posso controlar, não vejo atrás de mim.

- Wufei, cuidado! – eu vagamente escuto Winner berrar através das ondas de raiva que quebram ao redor de minha cabeça.

Houve um triturar. Uma série de explosões. Apesar das minhas restrições, meu corpo arremessa-se para frente e minha cabeça se choca com os controles de Nataku. Por um breve momento há um flash de uma dor branca ofuscante.

-


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, Injustiça**

By One-Hep-Cat

_**Tradução:**_ _Blanxe_

_**Revisão**_ _Illy-chan_

**-**

**Capítulo 8:**

Através do véu negro de semi-consciência… talvez… eu os escuto.

"…contusões múltiplas… uma concussão leve… quer dizer… ossos quebrados… se você me perguntar… surpresa que ele ainda esteja vivo…" - a voz é familiar. Eu acho. É uma mulher. Não. Sem mais pensamentos. Dói pensar.

… okay? – essa voz é familiar também. Uma voz que eu… não, pensar ainda dói.

Minha consciência flutua, notando um pinicar aqui, uma sensação de ardorali. Meu peito dói pra caramba. E eu não posso dizer o que acontece com minhas pernas. Elas estão dormentes? Eu acho que estão. Sinto algo em meu braço. Não. Agulha. Pânico. Tire isso daqui!

O pânico fez com que o véu se dissipasse. As vozes são claras agora e as palavras não tão confusas.

- Suas leituras estão estáveis, apesar de estarem refletindo uma inconsciência. – é a voz da mulher de novo. – Pouco mudou.

- Nós somos pilotos Gundam. Somos muito mais fortes do que aparentamos. E eu não tenho duvidas de que Wufei, como Heero, foi treinado para controlar tal coisa. – Eu reconheço essa voz como a de Winner. Garoto inteligente esse Winner. Sua voz é tensa e cansada, surpreendentemente, um pouco irritada.

- Você pode estar certo, mas agora isso não significa muito para mim. – a mulher replica. – Eu sei o que vejo e a não ser que ele abra os olhos e comece a falar, vou acreditar nas leituras.

Então eu a escuto, afinal, não quero desapontá-la. Com esforço, abro meus olhos e minhas pálpebras parecem como se estivessem levantando um halter de quatro quilos, fortificados com lixa de papel. E eu tento dizer: 'tire essa merda de agulha do meu braço!', mas minha língua está grossa e meus lábios entreabertos muito preguiçosos para formar palavras. Em lugar disso, sai mais como "hrn…"

Três cabeças giram na minha direção como se fossem uma. Assustador. Imediatamente a mulher, a quem eu reconheço agora como a Dra. Sally Po, vira olhar para o monitor e para o beep de contração à minha direita. O barulho está me irritando demais, mas parece deixá-la atônita.

- Nem uma única mudança. – ela murmura. – Realmente surpreendente.

Bem, o que ela espera? Não sou novato em visitas ao hospital - estando inconsciente, ou mesmo capturado. Com Winner e Maxwell de pé ao lado dela, livres como pássaros, presumo que isso não é uma captura.

Tento falar de novo. Eu quero essa agulha fora do meu braço imediatamente! Eu quero sair desse lugar o mais rápido possível! Mas essa função ainda não tinha se re-conectado com meu cérebro, ainda.

- Como você está se sentindo? – Winner pergunta.

- Hrn…

Maxwell olha de relance para ele.

- Você acha que ele está com amnésia?

Eu o fuzilo com o olhar. Ele _realmente_ acabou de fazer essa pergunta estúpida? Eu _pareço_ como se estivesse com amnésia?

- Não, eu acho que não. Não com essa cara.

Eu já mencioneique Winner é esperto?

Eu tento me colocar numa posição sentada – eu odeio me sentir como um inválido – mas a Dra. Po agarra meus ombros e me empurra de volta.

- Não, você não vai. Você precisa descansar. Você não é um super humano e nós ainda precisamos fazer alguns testes.

Eu agora fixo meu olhar nela. Quem ela pensa que é? Eu sou completamente capaz de tomar conta de mim mesmo, muitíssimo obrigado. Luto contra a pegada dela e ficomortificado ao perceber que estou fraco demais para quebrá-la. Merda!

Eu passo a língua por meus lábios entreabertos. Finalmente, eles são capazes de operar.

- Me… solta. – consigo grasnar com tanta veemência quanto posso mostrar, a qual, desafortunadamente, não é muita. Minha voz é áspera e certas palavras se perdem no fundo de minha garganta.

Ela enfrenta meu olhar severo.

- Apenas se você _ficar na cama_! Você precisa se curar. Agora eu _sei _que vocês garotos são capazes de coisas surpreendentes. Eu vi muitas vezes com meus próprios olhos. Vocês têm uma incrível força em pessoa, em mente e corpo, bem mais do que em muitos adultos, mas não são invencíveis! Vocês só têm dezesseis anos, pelo amor de Deus! Trabalhar com os ferimentos que tem só vai criar mais estrago do que bem. Existem momentos em que é necessário retroagir. Você precisa cuidar de si.

Eu continuo a olhá-la, mas fica evidente que não ganharei esse argumento.

- Ótimo.- Eu concedo, apesar de não estar satisfeito com isso.

Ela não parece convencida, mas liberta meus ombros após um minuto. Ela provavelmente teria sentado em cima de mim para assegurar que me manteria no lugar. De qualquer forma, o _pager_ dela escolhe esse momento conveniente para apitar e ela se desculpa, pedindo para sair e insistindo que, se eu apenas _pensasse _em ir embora, haveria um inferno a se pagar. Oh, sim. Certo. Eu não estou com medo da grande loira malvada.

Eu olho para Winner pela obvia razão de que não posso olhar para Maxwell direto nos olhos.

- Onde estou?

- No consultório médico da Dra. Po… uma base rebelde, acho que pode se chamar assim.

Eu concordo. Isso é o bastante.

- O que aconteceu? Como eu vim parar aqui?

Ele se senta na beira da minha cama quase sólida como rocha.

- Bem, pelo que nós vimos...

- Um piloto decidiu dar uma de kamikaze no seu rabo. – Maxwell interrompeu. – Lançou-se em você pelas costas. Foi uma bola de fogo completa. Os destroços abateram alguns dos atacantes deles.

Eu me contraio.

- E Nataku…? – isso não soava bem.

- Danificada, mas ela pode ser reparada. – Winner diz, lançando um olhar para Maxwell. Eu estou aliviado. Não tenho tempo para esperar ela ser reconstruída. – Aparenta estar pior do que realmente está. – ele sorri brevemente para mim. – Assim como você.

Eu bufo e depois me contraio de novo pela dor que isso me causa. Parece que meu corpo passou pordentro de uma planta carnívora…

- É… Talvez você queira ser cuidadoso aí, Wufei. Você tem três costelas quebradas. – Maxwell aponta. – Além de _outras _coisas.

Eu desvio o olhar rapidamente.

- E a missão? – um silêncio paira no ar. Eu fecho o cenho. Esse não é um bom sinal. Eu consigo fitá-los de volta, lançando para ambos um olhar mortal.

- O que aconteceu com a missão?

- Bem… nós fomos parcialmente bem sucedidos. – Winner diz cuidadosamente.

- Parcialmente sucedidos? – como pode existir sucesso parcial? Ou existe sucesso ou não existe. Não há um meio termo.

- Significa que nós parcialmente falhamos. – Maxwell aponta.

- Eu _sei _o que isso significa! Eu quero saber o que vocês querem dizer com isso! Como vocês… - eu paro a bronca apenas porque minha garganta está quase completamente seca e _não posso_ continuar com esse tom de irritação em minha voz. Além do mais, não adianta nada. Minha voz insiste em desaparecer e guinchar em intervalos irregulares. Perde completamente o efeito de minha ira. Merda, eu devo ter mesmo me ferrado naquele ataque.

- Bem, nós destruímos um transportador...

- Mas ele era uma isca. O outro conseguiu fugir. – Winner finaliza.

- Em que ângulo, aspecto ou forma, isso foi bemsucedido? – Eu exijo saber. Que a garganta ressecada se dane!

- Nós não morremos, nem fomos capturados ou _falhamos_ inteiramente de alguma maneira. – Maxwell responde. – Destruímos quase as tropas de suporte por completo e um dos transportadores… Apenas o… err… o errado.

Eu fecho meu punho.

- E… porque vocês não caçaram o outro? – Eu pergunto perigosamente numa voz baixa.

- Nós tínhamos que te tirar de lá. – Winner diz, mesmo que um pouco hesitante. Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para se contrariar. Apenas a justiça foi capaz de escapar impune, pelo que eu saiba.

- Não, vocês não tinham! – Eu ladro, apesar de tudo. Minha garganta quase se fecha em protesto. Pauso e tento respirar antes de continuar. – Vocês deveriam tê-los caçado!

- Eles iam te capturar, idiota! – Maxwell berrou de volta. – Nós não podíamos deixar isso acontecer. Nem todos nós somos frios como você, sabia disso?

Eu o encaro. Ele parece pronto a me bater. Será que ele pensa que pode sair dessa com isso? No humor em que estou, posso detonar o rabo dele. Eu quase o desafio a tentar, mas Winner me pára. Limpando sua garganta, ele intervem desajeitadamente:

- Eu vou entrar em contato com os outros dois e informar que você está bem.

Oh, infernos, como se eles realmente se importassem. Ele se vai antes que eu possa contestar.

E ele me deixa. Sozinho. Com Maxwell.

Oh merda.

Um silêncio muito desconfortável paira entre nós. Não sei o que ele está fazendo, mas eu tento ao máximo olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para ele. Eu queria imensamente poder desprezá-lo nesse instante e me amaldiçôo porque não posso.

- Quando… quando nós o encontramos, você tinha aquele botão bem em sua mão. Você… ia se auto-destruir, não ia?

O som da voz dele, extremamente quieta para Maxwell, me pega de guarda baixa. A pergunta me atinge ainda mais

- Se fosse necessário. – respondo com rigor.

- É estupidez.

- É? Desculpe-me por não ser tão brilhante como você, Maxwell. Tenho certeza que nas mesmas circunstâncias, você teria feito o mesmo.

Ele bufa alto de um modo que me faz lembrar um cavalo velho. Eu não lhe digo isso, claro.

- Meu nome é Duo! _Duuuooo_. Soletre D-U-O e pronuncie exatamente como é.

- Esse argumento de novo não…

- Não seria um argumento se você parasse de me chamar de Maxwell como se eu fosse um estranho sem importância pra você!

Eu? Não vejo importância nele? Ele sequer se dá conta do quão malditamente tenho estado obcecado por ele. Claro… Eu acho que não ajuda muito quando lhe digo que tenho tentado não gostar dele… Franzindo o cenho, eu finalmente _olho _para ele. Seus olhos estão brilhantes de frustração e avermelhados como se não tivesse dormido muito. As manchas escuras abaixo de seus olhos confirmam minha teoria.

Ele estava preocupado comigo? Droga. Acho que ele estava. Sinto-me um desgraçado. Desvio o olhar, agarrando com as mãos o lençol áspero.

- Me… desculpe. – eu murmuro. Essas palavras são difíceis de dizer, o que faz ser dez vezes pior. Eu realmente me sinto um desgraçado agora. Eu não consigo nem me desculpar apropriadamente.

Ele dá de ombros.

- Apenas se lembre que eu tenho um primeiro nome também.

Eu suspiro. Ele não pode apenas ler a minha mente e saber o que quis dizer? Luto para me sentar, trincando os dentes tão forte contra a dor, que meu maxilar parece pronto a arrebentar. O quarto gira. Minha visão apaga por um momento e parece como se eu estivesse caindo de volta, apesar de não me sentir atingindo a cama de novo. Minha visão ao poucos retorna e percebo que estou apenas balançando, desestabilizado. Deus, que viagem.

Eu solto um gemido e toco em minha cabeça latejante.

- Eu quero dizer sobre ontem, ou o dia antes de ontem, ou qualquer que tenha sido o dia em que priorizei essa missão… - Eu respiro dolorosa e profundamente e quase engasgo. Eu estremeço com a pouca tosse que ameaça partir meu peito em dois.

- Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe com isso, cara. – Maxwell me oferece um copo de água. – Hey. Respire.

- Eu estou… tentando! – eu dou um jeito de falar. Eu acho que sinto gosto de sangue. Que sorte eu tenho. Pegando o copo de água, eu tomo um gole igualmente doloroso. Engasgo outra vez quando minha garganta se contrai, tentando recusar o liquido tépido, mas eu consigo regular minha respiração após aquele momento de humilhação.

Ele está me lançando um olhar preocupado. Eu quero morrer de vergonha. Não quero ninguém preocupado comigo. Especialmente não nesse estado patético.

Ele estende a mão e eu cuidadosamente lhe passo o copo de volta. Nossas mãos se tocam levemente e eu sinto meu sangue correr em minhas veias. Minha pele está arrepiada pelo contato. Eu sou como uma maldita garota! Recolho a minha mão rapidamente e um segundo de silêncio paira sobre nós. O barulho da máquina idiota ao meu lado parece gritar como se tentasse compensar isso. De alguma forma, acima daquele barulho, eu percebo muito bem o som da respiração de Maxwell. Está fraca e tão incerta como a minha no momento.

Com esforço, engulo a seco e olho em sua direção. Ele está fazendo o mesmo que eu anteriormente – olhando ao redor, tentando se distrair do desconforto.

- Escute... - eu murmuro. Ele sobressalta-se. Em outras circunstâncias, eu teria rido dele. Agora eu não acho que sou capaz disso. – Escute... - eu repito. Ele olha para mim atentamente, olhos índigo queimando dentro de minha própria pele. Eu sou intimidado por aquele olhar. Fraco de merda… esse sou eu. – Eu, bem, não está nada bem. Eu disse algumas coisas sem… sem pensar e… bem… Só quero que saiba que não foi bem aquilo que eu quis dizer.

- Humm… Wufei? Se desculpando? O _Armagedon_ já está a caminho?

Eu ofuzilo com o olhar.

- Eu estou falando sério, seu imbecil.

Ele ri levemente.

- Eu também. Olha… eu disse que estava tudo bem. E está. Honestamente. Eu te coloquei numa posição estranha pedindo sua ajuda e todos nós cometemos alguns erros. Você apenas cometeu um dos seus. Bem, eu também… mas isso é outro assunto.

Isso de novo não. Eu reconheço o que ele está dizendo por trás daquela pequena piada. Pensei que isso já estava claro.

- Eu já lhe disse que não é merda de caridade alguma.

- Wufei, nós _dois_ sabemos qu...

- Oh, cale essa boca! Você pensa que estou _mentindo_? – eu silvo. Mais cuidado com minha caixa torácica dolorida. Ele olha desconfiado, mas não me questiona, só que seu silêncio fala muito alto. Por que ele tinha que ser tão estúpido? – Nós já passamos por essa merda de conversa! Se eu quisesse ser caridoso, estaria doando alguma merda de dinheiro! Eu não estaria exercitando a débil existência de emoções que estou sentindo, se elas não estivessem querendo sair de mim! – Minhas narinas se alargam e minha respiração está saindo com curtos e irregulares sopros. – O que eu tenho que fazer para que isso entre nessa sua cabeça dura?

- Me comprar um pônei? – ele diz imediatamente.

Eu o fito. Mas que inferno! Que fútil…?

- Brincando… Brincando… - ele levanta as mãos em rendição. – Nossa, algumas pessoas não agüentam uma piada. Wufei, você realmente precisa escutar a Sally, cara. Você precisa descansar.

- Não. Eu quero uma resposta. – fico de pé. A dor atinge meu tornozelo esquerdo, mas eu sou um soldado e um homem. Eu posso resistir a dor. A dor é banida da minha mente. Não, meus olhos não estão marejados…

- Seu idiota, não deveria estar- _oof _!

Eu o prenso contra a parede, usando-o como suporte mais do que ele provavelmente se dá contae certamente mais do que eu um dia admitiria. As intravenosas são arrancadas de meus braços e me contraio, quase desmaiando ali. Eu já mencionei que _odeio_ agulhas? Eu sinto uma trilha de sangue correr por meu braço. Não. Eu preciso ignorar isso. Ignorar isso como ele está me ignorando.

- Eu disse responda a minha pergunta.

- Wuf...

- Não! Você não vai mais me ignorar, merda! Pare de evadir a pergunta e responda! – meu equilíbrio está oscilando, mas eu luto contra isso. Isso não é nada! Eu vou superar! Eu rio disso!

Seu rosto se contrai. Ou é minha imaginação distorcendo as coisas? Não sei dizer.

- Wufei, por que isso é importante?

Meu tornozelo está gritando em agonia. Ou o meu tornozelo está bem e é o som que o resto do meu corpo está fazendo? Cale-se! Cale-se! Não consigo escutar meus pensamentos!

- Pare de bancar o idiota, Maxwell. – cerro meus dentes contra a escuridão. Eu aperto seus ombros tão forte que é provável que o machuque. Eu não me importo no momento. Ele tem que ver. – Você _sabe_ o porque! Você _sabe!_ – Não vou vacilar. Não vou vacilar. – Você sabe a… res… posta. – Estou perdendo. Não. Eu estou _além_ do estágio da derrota. Eu _perdi._ A escuridão definitivamente me venceu. Não, eu não posso ser fraco assim! Eu sinto como se estivesse caindo de novo. Eu acho que desta vez estou. Eu desabo no piso. Não...não no piso. Em um par de braços.

- Wufei?

Essa palavra distante é meu nome?

- Seu babaca… Tudo isso por uma pergunta estúpida… Apenas me chame pelo nome…

Houve um som de algo abrindo e um ofego. Uma porta?

- Duo! O que aconteceu com ele?!

Eu não consigo ouvir a resposta.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, Injustiça**

By One-Hep-Cat

_**Tradução:**_ _Blanxe_

_**Revisão**__: Niu_

_-_

**Capítulo 9:**

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Que merda de barulho é esse?

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Parem esse barulho irritante!

Eu abro meus olhos para buscar pela fonte daquele barulho repetitivo e enfurecedor, mas não consigo ver nada. Meu peito se comprime. Que merda, será que fiquei cego? Meu foco parece bom e eu vejo de onde vem o 'beep'. É aquela caixa com uma fina linha verde neon oscilando numa tela, de acordo com o tempo de cada ruído. Monitor cardíaco, ou como quer que se chame. Sei lá. Eu não me importo.

Idiota.

Eu rolo meus olhos ante a minha própria estupidez. Eu não estou cego, é apenas tarde da noite, ao que parece. Quão estúpido eu posso ser?

Com esforço, eu consigo me colocar sentado e a tontura ameaça me tomar por completo. Meu corpo está protestando, mas não dou a mínima. Não me importo com o que aquela mulher diz, eu não permanecerei aqui nem mais um segundo do que o necessário. Eu completei missões semi-consciente antes, sei que posso fazer de novo.

Sinto uma fisgada em meu braço quando tendo movê-lo, como se algo o estivesse repuxando. Olho diretamente para ele e vejo que em algum momento a intravenosa deve ter se afundado ainda mais em minha veia. Posso sentir alguma coisa gelada pingando constantemente em minha corrente sanguínea e reprimo um calafrio. Oh, Deus… A agulha está completamente vedada do pulso até o cotovelo para prevenir qualquer outra remoção acidental, eu acho.

Alguém se deu conta que eu não suporto agulhas? Eu as abomino. Eu as detesto. Eu quero bani-las para o mais escuro e profundo canto do inferno. Palavras nunca expressarão verdadeiramente a magnitude do meu ódio por elas. Por isso, eu não quero essa agulha no meu braço!

Eu me movo para puxar a fita e arrancar do meu braço aquele horror da humanidade, quando um ressonar chama a minha atenção. Eu travo. Tem mais alguém aqui… Espero por outro som, mas este não acontece. Vagarosamente, estendo o braço e acendo a lâmpada que está perto de mim. O quarto é iluminado por uma cor laranja amarelada enjoativa. Luz fraca comparada ao que eu estou tipicamente acostumado a trabalhar. Mesmo assim, me contraio ante a luminosidade a qual meus olhos não estão preparados, mas estes se ajustam e noto duas outras pessoas em meu quarto e uma é a fonte do barulho. Winner está sentado numa cadeira, cabeça recostada na parede com a boca meio aberta, dormindo como um bebê. Na cadeira ao lado da dele, Maxwell está encolhido numa posição praticamente impossível, envergado impossivelmente no canto, tão impossível e profundamente adormecido, usando sua jaqueta como travesseiro no braço plástico da cadeira.

Eu suspiro exasperadamente. Eles são tão preocupados, mas… acho que é o jeito deles. Coloco os lençóis de lado, pronto para me levantar, quando do nada, uma voz berra:

- OH, NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO VAI!

Eu pulo, olhando desconfiado ao redor. Maxwell cai da cadeira de imediato soltando um grito e Winner acorda sobressaltado, batendo a cabeça na parede e causando um barulho surdo audível o suficiente pelo menos por umas três portas adiante.

- Que merda é essa? – eu resmungo, sem conseguir ver de quem é a voz.

- Wufei, você vai ficar _na cama!_ – Dra. Po, eu presumo.

Meus olhos vagam pelas paredes. Aha! Eu foco em uma pequena caixa, da mesma cor marfim suave das paredes, no canto superior esquerdo do quarto. Que discreto. Eu jamais teria percebido se ela não tivesse começado a gritar.

- Você é anormal, sabia disso?! – eu grito para a caixa.

- E você está machucado! Você vai ficar na cama ou, Deus me perdoe, mas vou te amarrar!

- Pervertida. – Maxwell murmura.

- Não tem graça, Duo.

- Bem, eu já vi você fazer antes. Prendeu o Heero na cama uma vez… Sally tem um fetiche interessante de amarrar garotinhos bem-apessoados…

- O que eu acabei de dizer, Duo?!

- Desonra! – eu grito, ignorando a tola baderna deles. – Desonra para você! Desonra para sua família! Desonra para o seu… para sua _base_! Eu _não _vou ser mantido aqui contra a minha vontade! – reunindo o máximo de força que eu podia, jogo um de meus travesseiros contra a caixa, que eu suspeito que contenha uma câmera e microfone. Ele cai logo e, ao invés do alvo, atinge a cabeça de Winner, que ainda sonolento, apenas lança um olhar surpreso.

- O que está _acontecendo_? – ele insiste com a voz grogue, acariciando a parte detrás de sua cabeça.

- Nós temos uma voyeur como médica. – Maxwell explica antes que eu possa abrir minha boca.

- Chega disso! Ou mandarei vocês dois embora. – a Dra. Po esbraveja. Ela é tão escandalosa que o microfone chia em protesto. Merda, mulheres conseguem ser estressadas! Maxwell fez uma observação brilhante a qual, por acaso, eu concordo. - E Wufei, eu não acredito no quão difícil você está sendo!

Como se a recíproca não fosse verdadeira…

- E eu não acredito que você está falando comigo por uma caixa! – um argumento fraco, eu admito.

- Alto-falante – E quem se importa?! – Lógico que não posso sentar do seu lado todo segundo do dia. Você tem dois amigos aí para isso. Noin e eu estamos fazendo turnos com outra enfermeira para nos assegurarmos que você não faça nada _estúpido_.

Eu ameaço com o olhar a caixa, digo, o _alto-falante_.

- E o que fariam para me impedir de fazer alguma coisa estúpida, vocês podem me dizer?

- Você não vai querer saber. – ela diz num tom de ameaça e eu vejo isso como se ela não tivesse a menor idéia do que me responder. – Agora volte a se deitar e durma um pouco, ou por Deus… você vai se arrepender! – o alto-falante chia com uma estática e ela fica em silêncio.

- Ela é um pouco assustadora quando está zangada… - Winner comenta, olhando para o alto-falante.

Eu bufo.

- Ela também está ficando louca se pensa que vou continuar aqui apenas porque me ameaçou. E eu não vou ficar. Não existe nada que ela possa fazer para me _manter_ aqui. Eu quero ir embora _agora_.

- Mas Wufei…

- Mas nada! Eu vou embora mesmo que tenha que… hei!

Maxwell me prensa de volta na cama e eu me vejo encarando-o nos olhos. Meu pulso acelera dez vezes mais. Se ele nota, não diz nada a respeito.

- Nos faça um favor pelo menos dessa vez e escute a Sally.

- Me deixa pensar? Não. Me solte _agora_.

- Uh-uh. De jeito nenhum.

Ele ficou louco?

- Eu estou falando sério…

Ele se abaixa ficando apenas milímetros de meu rosto e sorri debochadamente.

- E eu também. Posso ser tão teimoso, se não mais, que você. Se eu digo pra parar, então é melhor… Oh, não você não vai! Não me faça amarrá-lo na cama! Porque vou cumprir direitinho a ameaça da Sally… Apesar que não posso dizer que não tenho meus próprios motivos secretos para isso.

_Aquilo_ me calou. Eu sinto o sangue subir para meu rosto e me encontro desejando que Winner e a caixa espiã da Dra. Po estivessem longe,_ muito longe_. E com isso, eu vejo Winner descaradamente nos encarando, surpreso. Quem sabe o que está acontecendo enquanto a boa doutora está vendo isso.

Eu tento ficar zangado. Eu realmente tento. Tento gritar, lutar, socar Maxwell entre aqueles maravilhosos olhos. E não consigo. Qualquer função em minha mente que controle essas ações está extremamente ocupada recordando o calor e gosto apimentado da boca dele, da textura de seus cabelos entre meus dedos, enquanto o resto de mim está tentando evitar que eu o experimente e o toque outra vez para que todos os voyeurs possam ver.

Eu acabei de dizer que os olhos dele são maravilhosos, pelo amor de Deus.

- Está bem. – murmuro, vencido pelo simples _pensamento_ dele. Eu tenho a impressão que ele está muito consciente disso e está usando em sua vantagem. Sendo familiar com sua história no cenário de batalha, sei que ele é bem capaz dessa simples dedução… E isso me deixa furioso!

Maxwell solta um 'whoop!' escandaloso e sai de cima de mim, fazendo uma dança de vitória idiota. Eu faço uma carranca conseqüentemente.

- Obrigado, damas… - ele sorri, enquanto Winner e eu protestamos. – Vocês acabam de presenciar um milagre, cortesia de Duo Maxwell, primeiro e_ único_ mestre da persuasão! – Ele se curva em agradecimento, adicionando um grande voleio com as mãos. – Não, sem aplausos, por favor! Apenas muito dinheiro! Autógrafos serão dados… - com um soluço, ele tropeça para o lado enquanto Winner e eu jogamos travesseiros nele.

--

Alguns dias se passaram. A Dra. Po continua a insistir que sou incapaz até de _respirar _se não for debaixo de sua constante supervisão. Por razões além da minha compreensão, Maxwell e Winner permanecem por perto. Eu não reclamo, apesar disso, pois tenho plena intenção de usá-los para dar o fora desse lugar.

É noite outra vez. Pelo menos é o que parece graças a todas as observações que faço enquanto finjo estar dormindo. Do outro lado do quarto, eu acho que Maxwell e Winner _estão_ dormindo. Não por muito tempo. Vagarosamente eu pego uma pequena quantidade de uvas que haviam sobrado da refeição anterior e cuidadosamente jogo uma em Winner e depois em Maxwell. O barulho me informa que foram atingidos. Winner ronca e Maxwell murmura algo incoerente e… é só isso. Franzindo o cenho, eu jogo outro par de uvas.

- O quê?! – Maxwell sibila. – Pare de jogar coisas em mim… quem quer que esteja jogando coisas em mim!

- Shh…

- Wufei? O que está acontecendo? – uma voz sonolenta pergunta.

Ótimo. Winner está acordado também.

- Eu preciso que me ajudem a dar o fora daqui… - eu digo baixinho, esperando que as escutas da Dra. Po não peguem o som de minha voz.

- Mas…

- Sem_ mas_, - eu sibilo. Não havia droga de argumento algum que eles tivessem que me manteria ali. Nem mesmo Maxwell ameaçando de me amarrar na cama… é sério… - Um de vocês precisa retirar as intravenosas do meu braço. Silenciosamente. – eu adiciono. Não existe a menor possibilidade de eu fazer aquilo.

- Nenhum de nós é médico formado, Wufei.

- Eu também não sou. Aonde quer chegar com isso?

- Meu ponto é… que você pode se machucar.

Apesar disso, eu sinto um par de mãos gentilmente levantando meu braço. Através da escassa luz da lua que ultrapassava as persianas, eu vejo o cabelo desalinhado e uma longa trança sendo jogada sobre um dos ombros. Maxwell. Sinto meu rosto ficar incrivelmente quente e sou grato por estar escuro. Vejo o brilho de uma lâmina e, momentos depois, sinto-a escorregar por debaixo da fita. Fico surpreso por ele possuir uma ferramenta tão arcaica, mas é inteligente. O brilho de uma faca térmica teria me denunciado. O quarto se enche com o lento, forçado som da fita sendo arrancada. Existe algo dolorosamente gentil na maneira que ele está trabalhando. Engulo em seco e tento pensar em outras coisas, como a agulha descomunal em meu braço.

- Pode andar mais rápido? – eu sibilo, sentindo-me desconfortável sob tais cuidados.

- Eu to tentando não te cortar. – ele sibila de volta.

No fundo, Winner faz um suave barulho de impaciência. Eu sei que ele pensa que isso não é uma boa idéia. Não que realmente me importe. Apesar do que ele acha, de qualquer forma, escuto-o se movimentando pelo quarto e me dou conta que ele está recolhendo as poucas coisas que tenho.

Um arrepio corre pelo meu braço assim que a fita é cuidadosamente puxada e o ar frio atinge a pele exposta e levemente úmida, quase me deixando com frio. Quase. Porque segundos depois, ele puxa a fita com severidade, arrancando os poucos pêlos ao longo de meu braço com uma força bruta.

- Mas que…! – mordo minha língua fortemente para me impedir de gritar mais.

- Como qualquer bandagem, finalizar rápido faz com que tenhamos menos drama. Agora fique quieto, sim? Vai acabar denunciando nossa fuga se continuar fazendo tanto barulho.

Essa foi boa. Maxwell _me_ pedindo para ficar quieto? Eu quase retorqui, mas ele começou a se dedicar a intravenosa. Qualquer comentário que eu tinha fica engasgado em minha garganta. É ridículo, realmente. Eu posso explodir uma base inteira de soldados inimigos e móbiles suits, tão calmo quanto queira. Eu posso correr por uma linha de fogo sem pensar duas vezes. Eu posso disparar para matar sem qualquer mira, sem sequer piscar. Mas não posso agüentar uma agulha em qualquer lugar diante de mim. Que medo tolo para se ter, mas existia alguma coisa sobre aquele fino, pequeno e incrivelmente afiado pedaço de metal enfiando propositalmente em minha carne, que me fazia passar mal. Talvez seja fobia. Não ajuda muito eu estar sentindo-a se mover em minha veia enquanto Maxwell tenta retirá-la. Os bizarros sons dele estalando a língua a cada cuidadoso movimento não ajudava.

- Pare de fazer esse barulho ridículo! Apenas tire isso logo! – eu sibilo, incapaz de deter a ponta de pânico em minha voz. Realmente odeio essa fraqueza… Juntamente com algumas outras que não consigo lembrar no momento por causa daquela maldita agulha. Talvez isso seja uma boa coisa.

- Shhh! Eu tenho que ser cuidadoso. Eu não quero fazer nada horrível como… Eu não sei, perfurar sua veia ou algo assim. – ele diz. Eu travo. Era _realmente_ necessário me dizer _aquilo_? – E eu estou fazendo isso no escuro. É meio difícil de ver, sabe. Mas não se preocupe, eu tenho tudo sob controle, isso se você parar de se remexer. Então, não precisa ter medo.

Oh, tão consolador.

- Eu não estou com medo!

- Er… tá certo.

Eu posso imaginá-lo sorrindo. Da _minha_ dor! De novo, me debato entre métodos de arrancar aquele sorriso de seu rosto. Com Winner no quarto, esmagar a cabeça de Maxwell com a comadre soa aceitável. Eu inspiro profundamente ao mesmo tempo em que a agulha é tirada de meu braço. Finalmente. Está feito. Meus ombros relaxam nitidamente e eu me repreendo mentalmente.

- Nós não temos muito tempo antes que Sally ou qualquer outro que esteja assistindo perceba. – Maxwell avisou.

Eu estou surpreso dela não ter percebido ainda.

- Hmph. Eu estou pronto. É seguro nos movermos?

A porta se abre minimamente e Winner espia.

- Tudo limpo.

- Ok. Vamos lá. – deslizo da cama e quase caio ali mesmo. Aparentemente meu tornozelo não se sente pronto para ir. – Merda…

Maxwell levanta meu braço e o coloca em torno de seu pescoço, me dando apoio para que eu ficasse de pé e me colocando perto demais de si. Merda! Eu preciso manter o foco! Um raio de dor atinge meu peito quando ele me coloca contra si e há também uma dor em meu braço onde a intravenosa estivera quando este é pressionado de contra o pescoço dele. Sim. Dor. Pense na dor e não nesse corpo quente que eu quero…

- Você escutou o cara. Vamos detonar essa barraquinha de limonada.

Tolo! Limpe sua mente, Chang!

- Eu ainda acho que não é um movimento inteligente. – Winner diz.

- Escutem… - Eu começo depois de muito esforço de minha parte. – Eu posso descansar onde eu quiser. Aqui não é onde eu quero. Eu quero ir embora e nada vai me deter. Certamente não uma mulher qualquer. Levem-se até Nataku.

- Você tem que amar o Wufei e sua personalidade encantadora. – Maxwell cantarola enquanto fazemos nosso caminho até a porta.

- Isso não é engraçado.

- Oh, mas é sim. É sim.

Winner coloca a cabeça para fora da porta e, depois de um momento, ele acena para que o seguíssemos.

- O seu gundam está escondido no mesmo hangar que os nossos.

Eu faço um sinal positivo com a cabeça, concentrando-me duramente em apenas andar. Meu tornozelo insiste em não aceitar a pressão então sou forçado a andar exageradamente manco e meu corpo inteiro tenso com a tentativa de não gritar com a dor que me recuso a reconhecer.

- Você está bem? – Maxwell pergunta.

Eu simplesmente assinto com firmeza, incapaz de confiar em minha voz. Pelo canto de meu olho, posso vê-lo me lançar um olhar crítico. Ele não acredita em mim. Suponho que não possa culpá-lo; minha atuação não está convincente e até mesmo _eu_ estou tendo problemas em acreditar em mim.

- Nós ainda podemos voltar. Você realmente deveria descansar. – ao lado dele, Winner concorda.

Eu os fuzilo com o olhar.

- Eu estou bem. Não façam a mesma pergunta de novo.

Eles trocam olhares, mas continuam seguindo em frente. Uma boa idéia da parte deles.

Cuidadosamente nós descemos pelo hall a nossa direita. Eu espero que eles saibam para onde estamos indo porque eu certamente não sei. Winner pára, olhando para outro canto que está vazio. Os halls estão silenciosos e eu não desconfio de nada a respeito.

Eu vejo a saída agora. Estou surpreso em como foi fácil. Me faz pensar se alguém ali estava negligenciando o trabalho. Suponho que alguém deveria informar à Dra. Po a falha em sua equipe.

Ou talvez eu tenha uma sorte filha da puta.

Dê-me licença enquanto rolo meus olhos.

- Quase livres. – Maxwell diz.

E foi quando o primeiro estrondo balançou o prédio.

--


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, Injustiça**

By One-Hep-Cat

_**Tradução:**_ _Blanxe_

_**Revisão**__: Niu_

_-_

**Capítulo 10:**

Nós quase não temos tempo de nos recuperarmos da primeira explosão quando um segundo estrondo se faz presente. As paredes tremem, ameaçando vir abaixo ao nosso redor. O gesso desmorona em grandes pedaços do teto, espalhando poeira para todos os lados, me fazendo espirrar e Maxwell, juntamente com Winner, parecerem que envelheceram quarenta anos em segundos. Maxwell me levantou de novo, me jogando contra a parede mais próxima, enquanto a janela do lado oposto se espatifa explosivamente. Eu não consigo nem pensar sobre o fato que seu corpo está muito perto do meu, porque todo o pouco ar que eu tinha, me abandonou momentos antes. Parece que meu peito havia entrado em colapso sozinho. Afoitamente, tento puxar o ar como um peixe fora d'água. Por um momento, o prédio inteiro foi colocado na escuridão e logo depois as luzes de emergência alinhadas nas paredes acenderam, fazendo o corredor ser iluminado com um vermelho assustador.

- A base está sob ataque! – Winner grita para sobrepor o som alto das sirenes, batendo a poeira de gesso de seu cabelo.

- Sim, eu notei! Como _você_ percebeu isso?! – eu consigo gritar em deboche com uma horrível voz ofegante.

Eu acho que isso explica a facilidade de minha 'fuga'. _Claro _que não tinha ninguém por perto para me vigiar, afinal, estão ocupados demais escalados para batalha, fingindo que são capazes de retaliar. Tolos fracos.

- Nós temos que ajudá-los!

Eu olho para Winner como se ele fosse louco. Bem, para ser sincero, eu realmente acho que ele _é_ louco.

- Mas eihn?

- Nós temos que ajudar! – ele repete.

- Eu escutei _isso_! Estou perguntando por que infernos você está cogitando isso!

Ele faz uma careta de incredulidade.

- Eles estão enfrentando a OZ, Wufei! Assim como nós, lembra-se? – ele gesticula para nós três. – Além do mais, acho que fomos rastreados até aqui. Essa base não é ativa!

Eu o encaro.

- Os soldados da OZ estão aqui porque_ nós_ estamos aqui!

Faço uma carranca.

- Eu entendi da primeira vez! – Merda! Eu só quero ir embora, mas… não. O Grande Justiceiro dentro de mim não _permite_… não sem lutar. Os soldados da Oz estão atacando e eles são os caras maus. Essa é a minha chance de me redimir por minha miserável falha. Essa é a minha chance de acabar com aqueles desgraçados. Eu rosno. Maldita justiça! E eu que pensei que tinha decidido não ficar nunca mais ao lado dela! – Oh, foda-se, me levem até Nataku.

- Você não está em condição alguma de lutar, Wufei! – Maxwell protesta, me arrastando pelo hall. – Deixe que Quatre e eu cuidamos…

- Não me trate como um maldito inválido! Não é como eu fosse ficar correndo por aí com um rifle sobre minha cabeça! Eu estarei completamente protegido por gundanium, que é bem indestrutível, então pare de tentar argumentar comigo porque você não vai ganhar. E me leve até Nataku!

Ele franze o cenho, dando-me um olhar completamente não-Maxwell e finalmente concorda sem proferir nenhuma palavra. Nós três seguimos para a porta, aproveitando as sombras enquanto os jatos passam sobre nossas cabeças, largando explosivos e soldados na base misturados à coleção de móbile suits.

Winner nos guia até o hangar destruído e se espreme entre a porta velha que parece firmemente emperrada e entreaberta. Esse hangar aparenta estar pronto a vir abaixo. Milagres _devem_ existir se isso foi capaz de ficar de pé por_ tanto_ tempo. Eu fecho o cenho enquanto Maxwell me empurra pela passagem como se meu corpo fosse capaz de se comprimir dessa maneira. Desnecessário comentar que isso _dói pra caramba!_

Meus olhos ajustam-se na escuridão e vejo nossos gundans esperando na ala de pouso. Nataku está entre Sandrock e Deathsythe, parecendo para quem olhasse que eles estavam dando suporte a ela. Tal gundam, tal piloto, eu acho. A carcaça dela está coberta com marcas escuras e cinzas de queimado, sem mencionar a poeira que vinha caindo do teto estremecido. Parte de sua cabeça está amassada, praticamente achatada – como se ela tivesse batido primeiramente ali na queda… ouch – e eu não consigo nem imaginar como devem estar suas costas, onde aquele piloto imbecil se chocou com ela. Eu continuo a olhar, processando chocado os estragos.

- Como eu disse, parece pior do que realmente é. – Winner diz quietamente, colocando-se ao meu lado. – Os mecânicos da base conseguiram colocar as armas em funcionamento, então você realmente só está olhando para um estrago superficial.

Com esforço eu consigo voltar a respirar.

- Bem, o que estamos esperando? Vamos lá.

Maxwell me guia até Nataku, enquanto Winner vai para Sandrock.

- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

- Eu vou fazer isso de qualquer jeito. – eu coloco meu pé bom pela base tracionaria e enrolo a corda em torno da minha mão.

- Continuo achando que não é uma boa idéia.

Eu lanço um olhar para ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha, uma das mãos pairando sobre a alavanca de recolhimento.

- Você está duvidando da minha decisão?

- Bem, sim, claro. Olha… você pode se machucar, cara!

- Uh… todos nós podemos e eu não sei se você notou, mas eu já estou machucado. Então, que diferença isso faz?

Ele dá um suspiro exagerado.

- Você é tão idiota. Tudo bem. Apenas não morra, ta? – um leve sorriso ilumina seu rosto e eu desconfio. – Afinal, eu ainda tenho que fazer valer a ameaça da Sally, sabe. – ele diz em meu ouvido.

Ele ri e trota até Death enquanto eu engasgo estupidamente, sem palavras. Subitamente (ainda que não seja surpresa…) me vejo distraído oficialmente da batalha (novamente com as malditas visões da pele e do cabelo castanho), o que é impressionante, considerando a barulheira das explosões e a carnificina que se dava ao nosso redor. E ainda me chamo de soldado?! Eu deveria me chamar de bastardo excitado e ser feliz com isso. Mas não, porque minha distração não dura muito tempo. Um ataque sacode o hangar perigosamente e uma trave de suporte vem abaixo do teto bem diante de nós. Eu balanço minha cabeça para acordar, elevando-me para Nataku. Respirando profundamente, seguro a corda e deslizo para o acento dentro de meu Gundam.

É como estar vendo um velho amigo, enquanto me afundo no conforto e familiaridade de seu ambiente e cheiro.

- Já faz tempo, Nataku. Por que não acertamos as contas com a OZ, hein?

Perto de mim, Maxwell já está guiando Deathscythe para a batalha. Com suas usuais habilidades para entradas dramáticas, ele não se importa com a porta do hangar. Ele simplesmente se choca contra a parede rasgando-a como se fosse papel ao invés de metal e cimento. Winner e eu seguimos, enquanto o hangar vem abaixo.

- Vamos cercá-los. – Winner diz, seu rosto aparecendo no canto de minha tela de visão. – Vou seguir pela esquerda; Wufei, vá pela direita; e Duo…

- Eu vou pegá-los pela frente! – ele grita.

- Boa sorte. – Winner diz. Vejo seu rosto tomar uma expressão cruel e então ele some. Momentos depois Sandrock está abrindo caminho entre os pilotos inimigos. Maxwell, por sua vez, não está.

Eu olho para ele com o cenho franzido.

- O que foi?

Ele suspira e rola os olhos.

- Apenas… tenha cuidado, seu babaca. Certo?

Maldição… Não se preocupe comigo… Eu não sei se consigo suportar.

- Entendi isso da primeira vez que falou.

- Eu falei sério, Wufei.

Eu sinto minha expressão se suavizar involuntariamente. Merda. Eu sou um soldado.

- Eu ficarei bem. Sou um piloto Gundam, lembra? Sou feito de um material bem mais resistente do que esses loucos. – gesticulo na direção dos que estavam envolvidos no conflito.

Ele sorri ironicamente.

- Vou estar esperando para dizer 'eu te avisei'.

- Não gaste seu fôlego.

Ele inspira pesadamente e segura a respiração, pressionando os lábios. Com uma expressão idiota, ele acena um adeus e a conexão é fechada.

Eu bufo, mas é mesmo um pouco engraçado. Acho que é bom ver que Maxwell ainda mantém suas travessuras psicóticas.

- Eles estão esperando. – murmuro para Nataku, esmagando para o lado um móbile suit inimigo. – E você sabe o quanto eu odeio decepcioná-los. – com um grito de guerra sem palavras, eu avanço no meio da batalha, rasgando, cortando, esmagando, literalmente _destruindo_ o inimigo. Meu sangue está fervendo em minhas veias e assim esqueço os meus ferimentos. Pela primeira vez, em muitos dias, me sinto _vivo._

O ar ao meu redor está repleto de fogo, projeteis e fumaça enquanto os móbiles suits de ambos os lados são reduzidos a pedaços. Muitos prédios estão pegando fogo. Eu acho que a Dra. Po está gritando comigo pela conexão de vídeo, mas não estou prestando atenção. Sou um soldado, estou onde devo estar e ela não pode me impedir.

Venham me pegar, seus bastardos da OZ.

--

Eu sinto frio, tanto frio. Meu corpo inteiro está em total agonia e não consigo pensar no porquê. Tento rolar e ficar de costas, mas numa tentativa de me mover, uma dor explode em meu peito. Eu silvo severamente, voltando a ficar de lado. Fico sem ar por quase um minuto inteiro, mas que parece uma eternidade, enquanto pontos brancos passam diante de meus olhos fechados.

Eu tento recordar o que aconteceu. _Móbiles suits caindo como se estivessem sido cobertos de gasolina e ateados fogo. Rajadas de tiros sem fim. Explosões por todo redor. Eu tinha avançado na batalha, deixando meus instintos me dominarem. Eles sempre tinham me servido bem anteriormente, então por que não agora? Juntamente com Deathscythe e Sandrock, Nataku e eu levamos um novo significado de medo para aqueles tolos que escolheram lutar pela OZ._

Então como eu acabei nessa posição de grande desconforto…?

Eu ainda não abri meus olhos. Continua sendo mais seguro tentar lembrar.

_Eu lutei como se nunca tivesse me machucado. Foi glorioso, realmente. Eu fui capaz de esquecer a minha dor. Heh. Aqueles idiotas não sabem o que os atingiu._

_Nataku expele fogo na cara daqueles que foram estúpidos o bastante para me desafiar. A presa do dragão rasgava o interior daqueles que tentavam evadir meu alcance. Como se pudessem. Balas explodiam no ar, atingindo aqueles que ousaram se colocar em meu caminho. Sim, como Winner me informou, as armas estavam de volta ao funcionamento._

_Eu estava empenhado em meu propósito. Não sentia qualquer medo. Sem misericórdia. Eu era a justiça no puro sentido da palavra._

Então, o que aconteceu?

Minha cabeça lateja desconfortavelmente como se quisesse me impedir de continuar pelo caminho que meus pensamentos seguiam. Claro que eu ignoro esse aviso e continuo.

_Por alguma razão, eu me tornei o alvo de ataque. Soldados estavam abandonando a luta contra Maxwell e Winner para se unirem à batalha contra mim. Eu não conseguia entender a lógica deles. Sandrock e Deathscythe tentaram seguir, mas outros soldados se interpuseram em seu caminho. Eles estavam me isolando. Por quê?!_

_- Eles com certeza estão afim de você esta noite. O que diabos você é, uma puta no cio? – eu escuto Maxwell perguntar enquanto seu rosto aparece em minha tela._

_- Eu não tenho… grr… a mínima… umph… IDÉIA. – abandonando minhas armas por um instante, Nataku e eu buscamos e, depois de um momento de esforço, arrancamos a cabeça do móbile suit mais próximo. A explosão resultante levou consigo mais três móbiles que estavam por perto._

_- Nós estamos tentando chegar aí._

_- Eu estou bem. – Nataku foi impulsionada para frente sob a força de um golpe inesperado. Meu corpo foi jogado para frente, dando tempo apenas de proteger meu rosto com um dos braços para que não se chocasse contra os controles._

_- Wufei!_

_- Eu disse que estou bem! – eu gritei, arrebentando o bastardo que ousou me tocar._

_Mas… não… Eu não estava bem._

Minha cabeça está doendo terrivelmente agora. Eu sei que não quero saber o que aconteceu depois, mas me forço a continuar. Talvez eu acorde e veja que não passou de um sonho de péssimo gosto.

_Apesar de suas intenções, Maxwell e Winner não são capazes de chegar até mim. Aqueles bastardos da OZ pareciam mais determinados do que o de costume._

_Eu sabia que estava perdendo, não apenas para OZ, mas para mim mesmo também. E podia sentir minha consciência se esvaindo, mas não, eu jamais admitiria. Eu não poderia admitir. Eu continuava cercado e não podia ser abatido. Eu não seria abatido. Eu era mais forte que isso!_

_Outro golpe veio e eu o vi chegando. Eu vi. Movi-me para reagir, mas não fui capaz. Minha reação foi muito lenta. Pela segunda vez em poucos dias, minha cabeça bateu contra meu assento. __Pontos de luz explodiram diante de meus olhos._

_Meu peito subitamente se contraiu e eu arranquei os cintos de segurança que me mantinham no lugar. Eu tinha que respirar. Eu tinha que respirar. Eu tinha que…_

_Eu esqueci a luta. Esse foi meu ultimo erro._

_Aconteceu outro ataque. Minha tela morreu completamente e eu tinha batido violentamente em alguma coisa, não me lembro o que, mas sangue começou a escorrer pelo canto de meu rosto. Eu podia sentir. A inconsciência dança felizmente diante de meus olhos e eu me rendo a ela._

Eu resmungo internamente ante a memória. Então isso explica aquela dor extra. Eu sou um idiota tão teimoso. Deveria ter escutado a Maxwell e Winner… e, tudo bem, à Dra. Po também. Eu não deveria ter me juntado à batalha.

Mas minhas lembranças não explicam uma coisa. Onde eu estou? Eu acredito que seja hora de abrir os meus olhos e descobrir. Então eu os abro. Talvez ainda seja perigoso. Com olhos semi-cerrados e verifico o meu redor. Metal me rodeia por todos os lados, eu posso apostar. Tem uma prateleira a minha direita, quem sabe uma cama, talvez um banheiro – é meio difícil de distinguir olhando assim. Parece que sou o único naquele lugar e eu acho que vi o piscar de uma luz vermelha de uma câmera de segurança no canto superior do teto. Só havia uma porta e nenhum sinal de janelas. Meu braço e meus ombros estão imobilizados e eu me dou conta de que eles estão encaixados em algemas grossas feitas de gundanium. Merda. A descoberta me atinge como uma grande bigorna.

Eu fui capturado.

-

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh, Injustiça**

By One-Hep-Cat

_Tradução:_ _Blanxe_

_Revisão_: _Niu_

_-_

**Capítulo 11:**

Havia passado uma hora desde que me dera conta de que fui capturado. Apesar disso, ainda não deixei que meus captores soubessem que estou alerta. Parte disso é pelo fato do meu corpo protestar por qualquer movimento que eu faça. E a outra parte é que estou tentando ficar ciente de tudo ao meu redor antes que algum idiota autoritário venha me carregar para interrogatório, tortura, execução ou alguma combinação dessas três coisas.

Então fico aqui, desperdiçando meu tempo, pensando. Eu não sou muito sucedido nisso, porque as agulhadas de dor insistem em me distrair.

Há dez minutos atrás, escutei cochichos do outro lado da porta, que me disseram duas coisas: uma é que existe um guarda – eu ainda não tenho certeza se é apenas um ou se existem mais, mas logo descobrirei. E a outra é óbvia: essa cela não é completamente a prova de som. Isso não tem muita importância, mas é mais do que eu sabia há uma hora atrás. Pode ser algo que eu consiga usar em minha vantagem, assumindo, claro, que eu possa me concentrar o suficiente para pensar num plano de fuga.

Eu sempre guardo um lock-pick comigo para esse tipo de situação, mas como alcançá-lo sem chamar atenção para o que estou fazendo? E será que eu _ainda_ o tenho? Será… Bem, eu sei a resposta para minha primeira pergunta. Não existe como checar o lock-pick, a não ser que, de alguma forma, eu saiba a localização exata do ponto cego da câmera. Mas agora eu sequer consigo me virar de costas e, por isso, minha segunda pergunta continuará sem resposta.

Eu forço meu corpo a relaxar o máximo possível, enquanto começo metodicamente a traçar planos de fuga em minha mente. E isso só é seguro porque sei que não estou conectado a nenhum aparelho que monitore meus sinais vitais de jeito, ou forma alguma. Tudo o que tenho que fazer é _parecer_ inconsciente. Não é tão difícil.

Eu não tenho muito tempo para planejar, de qualquer forma, pois escuto a porta de minha cela se abrir. Botas pesadas fazem sua entrada e param em algum lugar a minha frente. Minha respiração é controlada e permaneço imóvel; não temo o que possa acontecer, mas fico um pouco surpreso quando meu 'visitante' começa a falar.

- Sabe… muitos de meus homens morreram por sua causa. – diz a grave voz masculina, que eu sequer reconheço. – Claro, isso é o que acontece nesse ramo de trabalho, não é? – Não me diga. – Mas como infernos_ você_ conseguiu causar tanto estrago, hein? Você é apenas um maldito fedelho.

Eu não consigo evitar de, mentalmente, me irritar ante ao comentário. Apenas um fedelho no seu rabo! Será que isso é _realmente_ tão surpreendente assim?

- Eu sei que você está consciente. – a voz rugi numa tentativa de ser ameaçadora. – Abra seus olhos quando eu estiver falando com você, seu pequeno filho da puta!

Naturalmente, o fedelho rebelde em mim o ignora. É. Isso aí. Aquele fedelho está morto, se é que algum dia existiu. Ele vai logo logo ficar ciente desse fato. Sou um soldado bem treinado e em ótima condição… bem, na maioria das vezes. E não sou tolo. Me dou conta de que ele pode estar blefando, afinal, não mostrei qualquer sinal de estar consciente. De jeito nenhum que vou provar o contrário a não ser que seja absolutamente necessário. Mas quando chegar o momento, ele vai se arrepender de ter me chamado de 'só um fedelho'.

Eu estou em meio a um silencioso escândalo contra os comentários dele quando sinto o bico de uma bota atingir meu diafragma bem abaixo de minhas costelas. Meu ar some num forte sopro. Cristo, isso dói! Eu consigo me segurar e apenas soltar o mais leve dos grunhidos.

- Eu disse para abrir os olhos, seu inútil!

Eu preciso me manter calmo. Preciso colocar minha mente serena e relaxar. Essa forma corpórea é apenas um meio de existência. Fique calmo. Inspire… Eu esqueço de expirar e quase quebro minha meditação; dói demais respirar.

Um novo chute e juro que vou vomitar sangue. Sinto a colisão queimar bem no fundo de minha garganta. Bastardo maldito! Estou zangado, e a única coisa me segurando para não chutar o traseiro dele é o fato de que não tenho qualquer plano de fuga. Fugir sem um plano é o mesmo que continuar como prisioneiro, só que dá muito mais trabalho do que vale a pena.

Escuto um chiado de estática e me dou conta de que era o walkie-talkie dele chamando sua atenção. Que coisa mais pateticamente arcaica. Tento escutar o que dizem, mas a mensagem não chega a minha compreensão. Aparentemente, o Super-Bastardo entende, porque ele se vira e resmunga afirmativamente. Uso esse tempo para espiá-lo. Ele tem os cabelos curtos e escuros, mas bagunçados, e uma profunda cicatriz ao longo do maxilar. Parece velho, quase na metade dos quarenta anos e com bastante volume muscular. Mais para impressionar do que para ter mesmo algum poder, apesar de que eu duvido que ele se encaixe nessa categoria também. De qualquer forma, eu armazeno tudo isso no fundo de minha mente.

- Você tem sorte por eu ser um homem ocupado, fedelho. – Ele me chuta uma última vez para dar ênfase e então sai.

"_Não." –_ eu penso – "Você que _é o sortudo aqui"_

Do lado de fora, escuto ele murmurar algo entre: "Estarei num encontro com o Comandante. Me informe quando o cachorrinho parar de brincar de morto."

- Sim, Senhor!

E, com um ruído alto_,_ a porta se fecha.

Eu re-acesso o que descobri. Tem um guarda do lado de fora da porta da cela - que não é a prova de som – e aparentemente só existe um. Essa base _não é _equipada com a melhor das tecnologias, o que pode facilitar meu trabalho. E o bastardo que acabou de me visitar possui um rank muito elevado (ou muita experiência em batalhas) para merecer o respeito que o guarda lhe demonstrou.

Suspiro.

Isso não é o bastante.

Com o mais sutil dos movimentos, pressiono minha orelha contra o chão e entro em estado meditativo, silenciando os sons do meu corpo para que eu consiga escutar qualquer vibração de movimentos ao meu redor. Leva um tempo para bloquear o barulho da conversa do lado de fora da minha porta e as constantes agulhadas de dor em vários dos meus membros, mas eu persisto.

Finalmente, consigo pegar alguns dos sons abafados do prédio em plena atividade. Eu escuto um rangido prolongado, um guincho, um som curto e agudo… um elevador – bem arcaico pelo barulho que faz – está perto, talvez menos que algumas portas depois desse quarto. Existe o som de passos, muito mais pesados e ressoantes que qualquer humano poderia fazer. Móbile Suits. Neste andar. Isso me dá uma idéia geral de minha localização. Este pode ser o térreo ou um andar subterrâneo, dependendo da estrutura arquitetônica do prédio. Não poderia ser mais alto apenas pelo fato de que os móbile suits pesam consideravelmente (tente toneladas métricas) e acarretariam no desabamento do prédio sob seu peso.

Aqueles tolos. Eu zombo deles e de sua presumida superioridade. Aqui não é o local mais inteligente para se colocar um prisioneiro. É muito fácil de escapar em um andar tão próximo da saída, tão fácil que insultava a minha inteligência. Eu podia fugir de um lugar desses quando tinha com oito anos, mas vou guardar minha zombaria para outra ocasião.

Agora tudo o que preciso é de um plano.

--

Minha cabeça ainda está rodando. Existe uma razão para isso, claro. Uma vez que descobriram que eu estava consciente (cortesia das obscenidades que gritei para a câmera no calor de minha frustração – não, não foi uma das minhas melhores idéias), os infelizes vieram e me torturaram. Lógico que não conseguiram o que queriam de mim, pois me largaram no chão dessa cela gelada para voltarem depois, provavelmente achando que eu sucumbiria após esperar por outra rodada. Tolos. Como se um pouco de dor fosse me fazer revelar tudo o que eles querem. Eu fui treinado para agüentar bem mais que isso.

De qualquer forma, sei que os membros da OZ usam métodos mais humanos para colher informações. Eles devem estar ficando desesperados. Nós somos um problema muito grande e os poderosos demandam respostas que seus subordinados não podem suprir. E esse pensamento me agrada.

Entretanto, eu mal posso me sentar. Jogado com um trapo na superfície dura que deveria ser uma cama, tenho que usar a parede para me levantar. Consigo sorrir ironicamente. Seus métodos podem ter sido arcaicos, mas eram efetivos e meus ferimentos anteriores apenas ajudam a causa deles. Não demoraria muito para que percebessem isso.

Passo a língua por meus lábios ressecados e provo gosto de sangue seco. Eu riria se pudesse. Devem estar comemorando, celebrando a vitória, afinal, eles têm um dos misteriosos pilotos Gundam. Como se isso fosse grande coisa. Idiotas. Ainda existem mais quatro. Não vamos sucumbir tão facilmente. _Eu _não sucumbirei tão facilmente – não por _esses_ fracos patéticos.

Eles provavelmente estão tentando extrair os arquivos de Nataku para descobrir como ela funciona. Boa sorte com isso. Apenas os doutores loucos e eu temos os códigos de acesso. Mesmo assim, tenho noção da posição em que estou. Se eles conseguirem quebrar os códigos dela, os outros poderiam ser descobertos. Nós poderíamos estar na eminência de grandes problemas por isso. Eu preciso prevenir que tal fato aconteça.

Pensar naqueles babacas fuçando as peças dela faz com que meus músculos se contraiam.

Plano. Eu realmente preciso de um plano. Isso é, se eu puder mover pelo menos meus dedos do pé. Eu tento, mas é inútil. Acho que deveria descansar também. Um plano não me valerá de nada se não posso me mexer.

Momentos depois, percebo que minha mente vaga, apesar de não ter lhe dado permissão para tal. A batalha. Será que os outros dois conseguiram escapar? Não tinha pensado neles desde que recobrei a consciência. Teriam eles sido capturados também? Resmungo repentinamente pelo que estou fazendo. Merda, estou ficando mole. Desde quando _eu _me preocupocom a segurança dos outros pilotos? _'Desde que você se tornou tão psicoticamente obcecado por um deles em particular', _- diz uma pequena e indecente voz em minha cabeça.

Ótimo! Certo! Eu admito! Gritarei para o maldito _universo _se precisar! Estou completamente, inegavelmente e loucamente apaixonado por Duo Maxwell! Sim! Ta bom assim? Feliz agora?! Admiti toda a extensão da merda dos meus sentimentos. Agora posso, _por favor, _voltar à situação em questão?! A pequena voz indecente está em silêncio, o que é ótimo para mim.

Meus olhos se fecham e respiro profundamente. Agora que já compartilhei essa revelação… Um plano. Eu preciso. Da merda. De um plano. Limpo minha mente e deixo que meu dolorido e maltratado corpo entre em estado de meditação novamente. Meus pensamentos estão livres para vagar (ok, quase livres – um cão raivoso os mantém distantes daquela certa pessoa que, de outra maneira, ocuparia minha mente por completo). Considero rotas de fuga e calculo possíveis cenários que eu possa encontrar e que venham a impedir minha escapada. Estava indo bem até escutar aquele som da porta se abrindo e depois fechando. Oh, maravilha. Eles vieram para me torturar de novo, eu acho.

- Oh, meu… ele está horrível! Você acha que ele está bem? – uma voz familiar pergunta.

Merda de voz! Ela está interrompendo o curso de meus pensamentos!

- Sim. Bem, ele está vivo pelo menos, quero dizer. Já o vi fazer isso antes. É meditação ou o que quer que seja. Ou talvez esteja morto… É… err… meio difícil de dizer do jeito que está.

Eu reconheço essa voz também. Como poderia não reconhecer, quando o dono dela é também… eu já disse isso há pouco tempo. Eu abro um olho. Ele é um idiota, mas olho em sua direção. Merda… ele é maravilhoso… Merda, merda, merda!

O rosto de Maxwell se ilumina com um sorriso e ele cutuca Winner, que está de pé ao seu lado parecendo morto de preocupação.

- Eu sabia! Ele só estava meditando. Levante-se, cara. Estamos aqui para resgatá-lo!

- Resgate? – eu resmungo… sim, estupidamente.

- Sim… Eu acho que é assim que chamam quando alguém tenta surrupiar uma outra pessoa das mãos do inimigo. Por acaso aquela última porrada afetou seu cérebro?

Faço uma careta para ele e essa reação é um pouco restrita. Ambos, Winner e Maxwell, trocam olhares que certamente são sobre mim.

- Pode se mover? – Winner pergunta, se aproximando.

- Dificilmente. – fecho o semblante. – Acho que deveria ter seguido o seu conselho, neh?

- Vou te repreender depois. Agora temos apenas que te tirar daqui.

- Você está sendo filmado, sabia? – movimento a cabeça na direção da caixa infernal.

- Que isso, o quão amadores você pensa que somos nesse tipo de coisa? Nos dê _algum _crédito, pelo menos. – Maxwell diz, se colocando entre Winner e eu, pegando meu braço gentilmente. – Quatre fez um loop no sistema de câmera deles. Nesse momento, eles estão assistindo você se masturbar…

- _O queeê?! – _consegui gritar, encarando-o, horrorizado.

- Brincadeira! Pelo amor de Deus, Wufei… você precisa desestressar. – tento retorquir, mas ele fala antes de mim. Não me surpreende, afinal, ele é um doido tagarela. – Como se alguém pudesse capturar _aquilo _numa câmera. – Ele sorri largamente antes de eu estapeá-lo na nuca. – Ouch… Dormindo. Eles vão vê-lo dormindo!

Winner franze o cenho, espiando a câmera.

- Mas eles só cairão nessa por no máximo uns cinco minutos, se estiverem mesmo monitorando como se deve. Então, será que podemos dar no pé enquanto ainda temos chance? – ele diz, soando tão ansioso como eu estava começando a me sentir.

- Bem, eu não vou nos atrasar. – Maxwell fala, cutucando a fechadura de minhas algemas com um fino grampo que tirou de seu cabelo. – Esse é o trabalho do nosso querido Wuffers.

Não é não… espera… _Wuffers? _Que merda de apelido é esse?!

- Não me chame de Wuffers! É ridículo!

Ele ri da minha cara e sei que nunca mais me deixará em paz.

- Bem… vamos lá, então. Levantar e partir.

Com uma careta e muito mais ajuda da parte dele do que eu gostaria de admitir, me coloquei de pé. Me contraio quando Maxwell coloca meu braço em torno de seu pescoço e desliza sua mão ao redor de minha cintura. Merda! Eu não vou conseguir agüenta muito mais dessa tortura. Algo tem que ser feito.

- Você está bem? – a voz de Maxwell ultrapassa a barreira de meus pulsantes hormônios e me forço a concentrar na questão.

- Ótimo. – minto. É incrível como consigo esquecer da agonia enlouquecedora correndo por meu corpo quando ele está por perto. – Podemos dar o fora daqui agora?

- Sim, claro. Agüenta firme aí.

Com Winner guiando o caminho, cuidadosamente saímos de minha cela. Todavia, ele está certo sobre sua suposição de que os bastardos daquela base não seriam enganados por muito tempo por aquele loop. Sirenes de emergência começam a gritar e, à nossa frente, grandes portas – nossa mais obvia rota de fuga – começam a se fechar.

Maxwell grunhi e me arrasta bruscamente para fora do campo de visão.

- Bem, o primeiro plano foi pro buraco.

Merda isso dói, seu bastardo!

- E você pensou que eles me deixariam ir embora com acenos alegres dizendo 'tenha um bom dia'? – pergunto, desgostoso com a falta de planejamento deles.

- Claro que não, mas era uma possibilidade. – Winner murmura, pegando uma arma até então escondida no bolso de seu macacão.

- Bem, agora o plano B. – Maxwell sussurra.

- Vocês realmente têm um plano B? – isso está indo de mal a pior. Winner é nossa única cobertura e Maxwell está preso bancando a bengala para mim. Eu estou decididamente irritado com a minha incapacidade. Maldita falta de cuidado! Sou uma desculpa patética para um soldado! Eu mereço a execução! Porém mantenho meus pensamentos revoltados para mim mesmo.

- Na verdade, nós temos vários. – Winner diz quietamente, nos guiando por uma sucessão de móbiles suits inanimados e hangares vazios.

- O que _é _exatamente o plano B? – pergunto.

Maxwell sorri debochado e, subitamente, me sinto mal. Eu não gosto desse sorriso, afinal, esse sorriso pertence a Shinigami.

- Sair como chegamos.

- E… será que eu quero saber como vocês chegaram? – eu tenho certeza de que não, mas ele me diz, apesar disso.

- Pelos dutos de ventilação.

Eu deveria ter mantido minha boca fechada.

-

Obs: Lock-pick é um arame ou grampo que geralmente é usado pra destravar fechaduras.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh, Injustiça**

By One-Hep-Cat

_Tradução: Blanxe_

_Revisão: Niu_

_-_

**Capítulo 12:**

- Duo, eu não acho que Wufei esteja em condições de rastejar pelos dutos de ventilação… ou apenas rastejar, se for o caso. – Winner aponta. No momento, estamos nos escondendo nas sombras de partes de um velho móbile suit, enquanto soldados armados marcham aos montes, procurando por mim. Bom Deus, alguém deve pensar que eu sou um perigo para a sociedade.

Estreito meus olhos ante ao comentário de Winner. Então ele pensa que eu estou muito fraco para rastejar por dez minutos ou mais, não é mesmo?

- Eu posso dar conta. – digo por entre os dentes. E como ele _ousa _pensar o contrário?!

Ele me lança um raro olhar exasperado, gerado pela preocupação.

- Agora _não é _hora de brincar de ' O Guerreiro Mais Forte'! – eu o fuzilo com o olhar. – O quê? É a verdade! Costelas e um tornozelo quebrados, contusões, cortes e provavelmente uma concussão, e lógico que você não deve ter comido nem bebido nada há dias, e você sequer tomou um _banho_; se toda a movimentação não te derrubar, seu cheiro com certeza vai.

Hmph. Desculpe-me por não estar cheirando como uma rosa. Eles não estão exatamente oferecendo banhos por aqui.

- Então, resumindo, eu acho que tenho o direito de estar preocupado! O mínimo que colocarmos em risco esse resgate, melhor, não acha?

- Claro que eu concordaria se eu achasse que iria arriscar alguma coisa! Mas eu posso agüentar. – rosno.

- Wufei – Maxwell começa.

- Não. Vocês dois não me farão mudar de idéia e agora mesmo nós estamos apenas perdendo tempo. Vamos dar o fora daqui antes que eu me aporrinhe.

- Quer dizer que não está puto agora?

- Eu não estou me divertindo.

- Eu não estou surpreso.

- Vocês dois já terminaram? – Winner está nos lançando um olhar esquisito.

- Sim. – murmuro apressadamente, desejando que ele pare de encarar. Maldição, eu _sei_ que ele sabe…

Surge um intervalo entre a correnteza de soldados e finalmente ele volta a se concentrar em nossa fuga. Ele olha ao redor e, em seguida, meneia a cabeça em sinal para que o sigamos. Eu troto desajeitadamente atrás de Maxwell, parecendo o mais descoordenado e estúpido participante de uma corrida de três pernas do mundo.

Quietamente, nós espreitamos de um canto para outro. Isso em si é uma grande façanha, pois eu estou solenemente tentado a murmurar 'Ouch…Ouch…Ouch…' a cada passo descuidado que Maxwell dá. Mas eu não o faço, não sou tolo, apesar de continuar tentado.

Winner nos guia por um estreito e escuro corredor. Levando um dedo aos lábios, ele abre lentamente a única porta à direita. Me contraio ante o rangido das dobradiças enferrujadas, que parecia ensurdecedor em meu elevado estado de atenção, e nós três esperamos com a respiração presa, imaginando qual soldado escutaria o som e viria estourar nossas cabeças. Mas depois de um minuto de espera, ninguém aparece. Deixamos um suspiro coletivo escapar e entramos silenciosamente na sala.

Winner mexe no botão da luz, que, a princípio, penso ser um erro terrível. Uma única lâmpada acende fracamente. Olho para cima na direção dos spots de luz e noto que de três bojos, dois haviam sido quebrados. Abaixo de meus pés, resíduos de vidro cobrem o chão. Olho de esguelha para Maxwell, arqueando uma sobrancelha, e ele me oferece um sorriso prepotente, assentindo levemente. Olhando para baixo, noto vários arranhões finos na mão com que ele segura minha cintura. Não, eu não estou pensando sobre aquela mão, não mesmo… Mentalmente socando meus hormônios de volta pro lugar deles, eu rolo meus olhos. Ele tem tanto talento pra drama.

Em meio a sala, eu vejo uma grade na parede, pendendo aberta sobre a mesa. Maxwell me arrasta e, junto com Winner, me ajuda a subir na mesa – algo que estou absolutamente envergonhado de admitir…

- Inválidos primeiro. – Maxwell cantarola, sorrindo maldosamente.

Eu o ameaço com o olhar.

- Um dia eu ainda te mato.

- Não, não mata.

Minha careta de insatisfação aumenta porque ele está certo. Eu não vou. Maldição!

Agarro o peitoril na parte interna do duto e, com muito esforço, consigo me colocar para dentro. Imediatamente, este se desnivela e eu bato com minha cabeça no baixo teto de metal. Solto um gemido, segurando-a por um momento, enquanto o som ressoa pelo canal.

- Tudo bem aí? – Maxwell sibila, entrando atrás de mim.

- Tudo maravilhoso.

- Bem, vamos indo. Mesmo que seja ótimo, eu não quero ficar olhando para o seu traseiro o dia todo.

Grunhindo, lanço meu pé para trás e consigo chutar o ombro dele. Ele retalia empurrando-o para frente com tamanha força que por um momento meu joelho fica preso embaixo de mim. Escuto-o segurar uma risada, enquanto eu luto para me re-situar.

- Agora mova-se. Temos que dar o fora daqui. Você vai preferir se arrastar por todo o caminho porque, bem, como pode ver, rastejar normalmente está fora de questão.

Quero oferecer uma réplica inteligente, mas ele está certo – temos que sair daqui. Então, permaneço em silêncio, guardando minha resposta para mais tarde. Os dutos parecem vivos com o retinir do metal pelas pancadas, enquanto nos movemos por ele, tentando ser o mais silenciosos possível. Eu penso escutar alguns soldados em uma das salas resmungando algo sobre 'a bosta do ar-condicionado não funcionando direito outra vez'. Rolo meus olhos. Idiotas.

Alguns minutos passam e, para minha completa frustração, vejo que Winner estava certo. Eu _não_ estou em condição alguma de ficar rastejando por aí, especialmente desempenhando um rastejar baixo. Meus braços e pernas doem horrores e meus pulmões estão queimando, mas continuo me movendo. Não há necessidade deles virarem duas mães preocupadas por minha causa. Além do mais, não ficaríamos rastejando por muito mais tempo, certo?

- Vire a esquerda aí na frente, Wufei. – escuto Maxwell sibilar.

Eu resmungo para deixá-lo saber que escutei, incapaz de fazer qualquer outro som além desse. Viro a esquerda como foi instruído, com Maxwell e Winner zigue-zagueando em meus calcanhares. O som de rangido como de um disparo ecoa pelo duto e meu estômago se revira.

- Calma, calma - escuto Winner murmurar.

Outro rangido.

Mau pressentimento. Péssimo pressentimento.

O rangido explode de uma forma crescente que quase me deixa surdo. Com um poderoso "Oh, Cristo!" de Maxwell, o duto se parte no meio, perfurando o frágil teto feito de placa de gesso, e mandando nós três rolando por ele. Maxwell é o primeiro a cair no chão com um audível 'oof'. Por alguma jogada de sorte (ou quem sabe a falta disso), eu caio sobre ele. Winner é azarado o suficiente para desabar sobre a cabeça de um assustado soldado. O homem é mal treinado, eu decido. Era para ele esperar o inesperado, mesmo que seja o inimigo subitamente despencando do teto em sua cabeça.

Eu consigo ver a saída. Maxwell e Winner já estão correndo para lá. Eu estaria também, mas a sorte me abandona outra vez. Apesar de sua inicial e não-profissional surpresa, o soldado se recupera rápido. Nesse meio tempo em que os outros chegam a metade do caminho até a saída, o soldado me tem em uma chave de pescoço e com o cano de uma arma pressionado contra minha têmpora.

Winner é o primeiro a notar que não estou com eles. O tolo chega a parar a fuga e se vira para trás. Naturalmente, fico um pouco frustrado. Será que sou o _único_ soldado por aqui?

- Continua, imbecil ou eles vão te pegar também! – consigo gritar antes do desconhecido soldado apertar sua pegada em meu pescoço e forçar a pistola ainda mais em minha têmpora.

- Venha comigo calmo e tranqüilo, ou vai se arrepender. – o soldado murmura.

Eu não respondo. Pode parecer inútil, mas certamente eu não irei a lugar _nenhum_ com calma e tranqüilidade. Eu verdadeiramente espero que ele não pense que sua pistola me assustará ao ponto de me deixar obediente. Deixo-me ficar completamente solto e ele quase cai com o meu peso.

Winner ainda parece divido, mas finalmente se movimenta. Honestamente, ele é sensível demais para esse tipo de trabalho! Eu quase respiro aliviado até que percebo que Maxwell sumiu. Considerando que ele não estava tão a frente de Winner, fico naturalmente um pouco preocupado com o que exatamente ele estava planejando fazer.

Um grito familiar e um altíssimo _'gonk!' _e subitamente sou levado ao chão. Maxwell se inclina sobre mim, parecendo envergonhado. Em sua mão está um cano de metal de uma pilha próxima de móbiles suits em diferentes estados de decadência.

- Desculpa. – ele murmura, me livrando da pegada do soldado inconsciente. – Pensei que ele te largaria.

- Por que não deu o fora daqui? – eu exijo saber, tentando ao máximo não me contrair.

- É contra minhas crenças deixar um homem para trás. – ele responde.

- Isso é estúpido.

- Eu sei. Eu _tinha _que ser aquele com ética, neh?

Eu rolo os olhos.

- Você e Winner me criticando sobre arriscar a missão… isso é exatamente o que _você está _fazendo. – eu sibilo.

- Novamente, é o lance da ética. Pensei que tinha me livrado dela há muito tempo atrás, sabe? Mas acho que não. Ou talvez eu tenha uma queda por salvar donzelas em perigo.

Ele ri da minha expressão horrorizada.

- Donzela? _Donzela?! _Oh, eu vou realmente te matar agora.

- Oh, tenho certeza que posso te poupar esse trabalho.

Maxwell e eu olhamos na direção da voz. É grave como se a pessoa precisasse limpar a garganta. Atrás de nós está o Super Bastardo e meia dúzia de homens com armas apontadas em nossa direção.

Simplesmente perfeito.

* * *

**Notas da Niu:** Porra, nego é muito burro! Isso mesmo galera, nocauteia o soldado e fica batendo papo ao inves de fugir. Mt bom, sensacional! Por incrivel que pareça, o loiro foi o UNICO inteligente da parada. E olha que ele é o loiro. Sobrou pra ele fazer o resgate dos dois otarios… ainda acho que aquela coisa não da conta sozinha, maaaas…

Eu eu eu, Wufei se fodeu XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh, Injustiça**

By One-Hep-Cat

_Tradução: Blanxe_

_Revisão: Niu_

_-_

**Capítulo 13:**

E cá estou eu, na mesma porra de cela da qual tinha escapado anteriormente, só que dessa vez tenho um companheiro – Maxwell, claro. Alguém pode pensar que, considerando minhas habilidades marciais, eu seria capaz de evitar essa situação. Especialmente em uma seqüência tão rápida. Bem, aparentemente esse alguém está _errado_.

- Nós realmente precisamos trabalhar em nossas taxas de sucesso em fuga. – Maxwell murmura.

- Quando foi que percebeu isso? – é minha resposta sarcástica.

- Isso. – ele levanta ambas as mãos, envoltas em algemas idênticas as minhas. – Não… não, acho que foi quando aquele cara ameaçou me matar por você. – ele faz uma careta. – O que _há _com essas pessoas hoje em dia? O único que ainda não ameaçou me matar foi o Quatre… _Tch_… Vocês são tão violentos.

- Você é um piloto Gundam e vem dizer que _não _é? – pergunto, incrédulo.

- Ouch. Touché e ponto.

Ele senta na pseudo-cama, batendo levemente a cabeça na parede em intervalos regulares. Parece tão frustrado quanto eu estou, embora eu não possa entender o porquê. Foi culpa _dele _estarmos presos aqui. Se ele não tivesse voltado para me ajudar, apenas _eu_ teria sido recapturado.

- Tentando se nocautear? – murmuro irritadamente do chão onde estou sentado.

- Eu. Quero. Sair. _Daqui!_ – ele diz em sincronia com cada batida.

- A despeito do quão dura possa ser sua cabeça, duvido que vá derrubar essa parede.

- Forte hah hah.

- Bem, vá em frente. – gesticulo para ele com minhas mãos algemadas. – Faça.

Ele pisca e inclina a cabeça para o lado.

- Fazer… o quê?

- Se nocauteie. Faça um favor para nós dois.

Ele rola os olhos.

- Hun… _ta_… que tal 'não'. Vamos dar o fora daqui esta noite. E você é um inválido. – faço um som de protesto. Como ele se atreve?! – Você é um inválido, – ele repete. – e se eu ficar inconsciente, não existe _maneira_ de sairmos daqui. _Alguém_ tem que carregar a princesa.

- Um dia desses… - eu esbravejo.

- Você me mata. Sei. Como se eu já não tivesse escutado _isso_ de todo mundo e de suas tias Betty.

- Eu estou falando sério!

- Mmhmm… - ele parece se divertir, como se soubesse de um segredinho sujo.

Suspiro frustrado. Ele não reconhece uma ameaça sincera quando escuta uma?

De esguelha, o vejo se levantar. Oh, maravilha. Ele vai começar a andar de um lado para o outro. Não estamos nessa cela nem há uma hora! Então, imagine a minha surpresa quando ele se agacha diante de mim e pega meu tornozelo quebrado. Trinco meus dentes ante a dor que é provocada por seus dedos. Quase pergunto que inferno ele pensa que está fazendo, mas se torna óbvio enquanto ele cuidadosamente, ainda que forçadamente, começa a massagear o local: ele está tentando colocar o osso no lugar.

- Diga-me onde dói.

Observo-o, enquanto ele trabalha; aquele cabelo magnífico caindo sobre seus olhos e ele o afasta com um leve passar de mão. Tudo dói, mas acha que direi isso a ele? Não… meu maldito orgulho não me permite. Sem surpresa alguma até aí.

- Não dói.

- Isso é besteira. Você não consegue nem se firmar. Posso não ser um médico, mas tenho plena certeza que isso dói pra burro. – Eu silvo inesperadamente quando seus dedos pressionam um certo local sensível. – Viu?

- Por que estou sentindo que isso é uma péssima idéia? – pergunto por entre dentes.

- Você não confia em mim?

- Bem, algo me deixa com o pé atrás sobre amadores endireitando meus ossos.

Ele sorri ironicamente e desvia o olhar para minha perna.

- Certamente eu não posso deixar pior. Brincadeira, brincadeira. – ele acrescenta quando abro minha boca para retorquir. – Eu tenho _alguma _experiência. Meu pouco treinamento consiste em muita informação inútil como essa. Agora não se mova e pare de falar para que eu possa me concentrar.

Trinco meus dentes mais forte e estupidamente observo, enquanto ele trabalha. Meus olhos se fixam em suas mãos, que forçam o osso no lugar. Depois que minha perna faz um audível 'snap', Maxwell se afasta e aparenta estar satisfeito. Eu espero que aquele 'snap' seja um bom sinal.

- Não se preocupe. – ele diz, como se lesse minha mente.

Eu não respondo.

Com um discreto olhar para a câmera que nos monitora, ele pega o fino lençol da pseudo-cama e, segurando a ponta entre os dentes, dá um forte puxão. Pisco surpreso, enquanto ele rasga um bom pedaço do tecido.

- Mandibulas de aço, huh? – ele pergunta, com um riso forçado.

- Você é insano.

- Hei, não é justo ficar me chamando desses nomes. Você é insano também.

- Agora quem está xingando? E o que inferno você vai fazer com isso?

Ele me oferece um largo sorriso.

- Você vai precisar estar capacitado para andar se pretendemos dar o fora daqui. Então, vou imobilizar seu tornozelo para o bem de minhas habilidades. Vamos lá, Wufei, eu pensei que fosse óbvio.

Rolo meus olhos.

- Não se preocupe, é apenas temporário. Deixo a Sally cuidar disso profissionalmente quando voltarmos.

- Aquela mulher não encosta em mim. – eu rosno.

Ele ri e me sinto quente e gelado por inteiro. Minha mente está vacilando. Venho tentando pensar num plano de fuga efetivo. Eu realmente tento. Se ao menos Maxwell não estivesse sentado bem na minha frente!

Subitamente, me vem uma luz. Um plano tão estarrecedor que estou chocado por não ter sequer pensado nisso. Nada disso. Estou _aterrorizado_ por pensar nisso. Infelizmente, estou certo que funcionará.

Depois que Maxwell termina de imobilizar meu pé, me levanto e atravesso o cômodo até o botão da luz.

- Hei! Wufei, você não deveria estar andando assim apen…

Eu realmente não posso acreditar no que está prestes a sair de minha boca.

- Shh. Vai acabar com o clima.

Ele parece não acreditar também.

- Clima? Você acabou de dizer…?

Eu aperto o botão e o cômodo cai na escuridão. O silêncio vem em seguida. Com esforço e mental insistência de que isso é 'apenas um plano, tudo uma parte do plano', eu manco até ele e deixo-me cair de joelhos. 'O planoplanoplanoPLANO!' O pego pelas orelhas (eu estava mirando o cabelo, ou seus ombros, ou _algo _menos estranho, mas o mundo está contra mim de novo) e o puxo para um beijo. Em algum canto da minha mente, ecoa um fraco mantra: Plano, plano, plano!

Que plano? Quem se importa com uma merda de um plano? Maxwell está quente e delicioso embaixo de mim. E… _o plano! _Eu interrompo antes que me esqueça de novo. Oh, a quem eu estou enganando? Isso não era só um plano. Isso foi a concretização de meus egoístas e frustrados desejos. Bem, o inicio disso.

- Puta merda! Pra que diabos foi isso? – ele sibila. – E… Cristo! Cara, você _fede! _

Faço uma carranca.

- Bem, desculpe-me, mas eu meio que venho lutando batalhas, fui hospitalizado e feito de prisioneiro. Sem condições de priorizar tomar um banho. Eu usarei colônia da próxima vez. – replico, o mais baixo possível. – Agora eu tenho um plano. E eu… bem, preciso que você seja a distração. – dito isso, posso sentir meu rosto esquentando.

- A distração? Que…uh… ohhh. – existe um súbito tom de reconhecimento em sua voz.

Eu tento não pensar sobre o que ele fará.

Distraído, enfio meus dedos nos meus cabelos (merda, está _mesmo_ nojento…), retiro um grampo e coloco em sua mão silenciosamente. Imediatamente, ele começa a trabalhar em minhas algemas.

- E onde você vai ficar?

- Se tudo der certo, tirando a gente daqui. – respondo, enquanto ele solta meus pulso. Eu pego o grampo e faço o mesmo com as dele. – Você sabe o que fazer?

- Sim. Distração. Não muito difícil com o que eu tenho em mente.

Novamente, tento limpar meus pensamentos. E é tão difícil… Eu assinto com a cabeça, se ele pode me ver ou não, isso eu não sei. Tão quietamente quanto possível, saio de cima dele e vou para a porta. Minhas mãos procuram uma fraqueza pelo metal quando escuto o mais erótico som vindo de trás de mim.

Oh. Minha. Maldita. Deusa.

Meu plano era distrair nossos captores, tanto fora da porta, ou por trás das lentes da câmera de segurança, com o barulho de algo que pudesse horrorizar a maioria dos velhos soldados nessa base: dois caras chegando terrivelmente perto, se é que entende o que digo. O problema é… Maxwell é malditamente bom demais em sua distração.

Eu encosto sem forças na porta, tentando bloquear o som quase orgástico que ele faz. Como infernos ele está _fazendo _isso? E ele faria aquele tipo de som se… - não! Tenho que manter a minha cabeça limpa!

Ignorando o fato que até meu sangue parece quente, eu continuo a checar a porta e, para minha surpresa (e alívio, já que ele está quase gritando agora), encontro um pequeno, imperceptível dispositivo no canto superior esquerdo da porta. Eu finalmente sou capaz de focar em algo que não seja… aqueles… sons.

- Anda logo! – eu grito, esperando que os soldados se enganem com a ordem. Então, amaldiçoando minha falta de altura, eu viro o dispositivo com a ponta dos dedos. A porta corre, se abrindo, e dois guardas tropeçam para dentro, suas expressões numa estranha mistura de surpresa, excitação e horror. Eu riria da total idiotice deles se achasse que poderia.

Duo já está ao meu lado e nós superamos os tolos antes que possam reagir apropriadamente. Com fria eficiência, livramos seus corpos inconscientes de seus uniformes , vestindo-os, e os jogamos dentro de nossa cela. Então, fugimos, esperançosamente sem sermos notados.

- E agora? – ele pergunta, quando entramos em um corredor vazio. – Eles devem ter percebido a nossa pequena farsa depois que nocauteamos dois de seus guardas.

- Eu não sei… você foi terrivelmente convincente. – trinco meus dentes, enquanto minha face esquenta novamente. – Um pouco convincente demais, se me perguntasse. Você poderia ter diminuído o tom só um pouco.

Por um momento, ele parece confuso. De qualquer forma, isso não dura muito tempo e ele apenas sorri largamente com a súbita descoberta.

- Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas, Wufei, você é um bastardo pervertido. – ele dá uma piscadela. – Acho que sou um ator talentoso. A gente sempre pode conferir se sou _realmente _bom assim.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Duo! Você não tem modos? – apesar de, em toda honestidade, cada hormônio em meu corpo estar gritando _'SIM!'_

- Bem, eu…

Leva um instante para que eu perceba que ele parou. Olho sobre meu ombro.

- Você o quê? – pergunto, impaciente. Ele está olhando fixamente para mim e parece estupefato, na falta de palavra melhor.

- Do que você me chamou?

Sou pego de surpresa pela pergunta e abro minha boca para pergunta sobre o que infernos ele está falando, parando antes para realmente pensar sobre isso. Por acaso eu acabei de chamá-lo de Duo? Puta merda… Eu chamei!

* * *

**Notas da Niu:** Ohhh Wufei pervertido XD eu aposto que se ele tivesse uma chancezinha, ele taria la fazendo o Duo fazer aqueles barulhinhos de verdade, mas ele é prega presa demais pra isso A-A Ele chamou o Duo de Duo! Que bonitinho! Agora, é só eles não serem burros e saírem desse lugar CORRENDO antes que sejam pegos de novo, e deixarem isso pra discutir MAIS TARDE. A sorte Do Wufei não é boa e ele devia saber disso. CORREE!!


End file.
